Ablaze
by LovelySheree
Summary: This is a story about the new initiates of the next year after Tris joins Dauntless. This is my perspective on what Divergent would be like without the war. No Serums, no simulations. Tris and Tobias get ready together as they train the initiates and let the new generation of Dauntless know them as Four and Six. Where will this new Divergent path lead our favorite characters now?
1. Chapter 1

** Ablaze**

**So, after reading a few fanfics from Divergent, I decided to make one like this. I've been noticing how fun they'd be to write and how awesome they are to read! This is be an on-going thing. Multi-chapters, probably at least 10. I've never been one to stick with it thought, unless a complete success. Oh well.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**THIS IS THE BETA VERSION! I HAVE UPDATED SOME THINGS IN IT SO RE-READ IT IF YOU WANT TO OR FEEL YOU NEED TO. (I just made it so Bekah's Erudite.) **

**After chapter 2, I'll be updating normally. **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to my normal surroundings. A quilt covering, a fan above me, a lamp on the desk, the door slightly open to the bathroom, the light's on, and my pillow has somehow rearranged itself to be by my feet. I've never been one to tousle in bed _too _much, but for some reason, my pillow never stayed under my head. It's as if my feet get jealous and steel it in the night.

I sit up and run my hand through my hair, I hear the faint sound of the bathroom faucet draining into the sink. _Tobias must be up. _I think, forcing my feet out from the covers, causing my rebellious pillow to drop to the floor with a _Plop._

Tobias steps out from the bathroom. His, now longer, hair is pressed to the side of his head he slept on, a few loose strands making their presence known and defying gravity to stick up into the air.

I smile at him, "Morning," I say.

"Good morning," he replies, coming towards me and leaning down to give me a brief kiss. "Are you ready for today?" he asks, placing his hand on my cheek.

I get this giddy feeling and want to jump up and down, something that Christina would do. I nod, suppressing the urge to get up. "Yeah," I say instead.

Just last year, I was entering Dauntless as an Abnegation, a Stiff, and today, another bunch of rookies will be joining us as initiates. Crazy to think that I've only been here a year. Sometimes it feels like my life has always been here, as if I were truly meant to be Dauntless. Divergent or not, no other faction could satisfy me more.

Dauntless is exciting, active, fun and fearing. If I, and many others, weren't focused on how dangerous and reckless we may be, everyone would choose this faction. It's got a lot of layers to it, despite the look of "fearless" we give to the other factions.

I stand up and stretch. Tobias and I have been rooming together for a little while. I have my own apartment, just in case, but otherwise I'm in the apartment Tobias and I share. He tells me that I might as well let someone else have the other apartment, but there's something about having my own apartment that's… nice. Like I've finally grown up.

I watch as he leaves through the door, before his body disappear into the hall, he turns back to me. "I'll be getting breakfast. I'll let you get ready," he says.

I smile a response and go into the bathroom. I'm always happy how Tobias respects my privacy, no matter how "Dauntless" we both are, we still haves lines to set and not to cross. I used to think it made me weaker. Not being able to… do the things other couples did in the Dauntless faction. We were open about of relationship in public, we didn't hide much at all. But really, what people saw when we're around them, is what the relationship was behind the doors as well. Tobias may be a little warmer and I may be a little more open, but neither of us had wanted to go too far.

And we're okay with that.

I'm still not used to mirrors. Christina always teases me about my reflection reaching out and attacking me. I must be a little tense when I look at myself for her to think I'm actually scared of my reflection. The mirror we have in the bathroom opens up, out toothbrushes and toothpaste, along with other accessories, are hidden inside. I grab the washcloth off the rack that it hangs on, turn on the faucet, and dab the now wet towel to my face. I've always hated the sticky feeling of grease that I have when I first wake up.

I take a breath and brush my teeth, finishing getting ready. When I've put on my clothes and grabbed my Dauntless jacket, I rush out the door and go to breakfast. When the rookies arrive, I'll put on a Dauntless face, but for now, I enjoy letting the smile that creeps onto my face.

"Tris!" a voice shouts behind me. I turn to see Christina jogging up next to me, her usual attire or the black leather jacket, tight jeans, a some-what fancy shirt and freshly done make-up worn.

"Hey, Christina," I reply as she catches up to me. "Anything new?" I ask. Usually there's always something new and random that Christina would share and I'm surprised to feel deflated when she shakes her head and shrugs.

"No, nothing much." I watch as she casually puts her hands into her pockets. _What's up with her? _I wonder silently. She's usually in a happy and chipper mood. Something I've come to admire in my, sometimes, crazy friend. "What about you? I mean, I heard you're getting the newbies that are ballsy enough to choose Dauntless." She puts on a smile and I decide to forget about my previous thoughts.

I nod, "Yep."

"And you're not in the least bit excited?" she asked, raising a brow.

I give her a side glance and let a smirk fall onto my features, "Maybe," I play along, entering the loud cafeteria.

I see Tobias sitting at a table next to Zeke, Will, and Uriah. I know he didn't get a plate for me, usually because I tell him I'm big enough to get my own meal. I know he does it out of kindness, and Christina always thinks it's sweet, but still, I don't like to be pitied. I guess it's the Abnegation's selflessness that still will creep up inside me. Even when someone acts kindly towards me by giving me something, or going the extra mile for me, I feel as if it _all _about me in the single moment and I… I guess I don't know how to act.

I shrug off the thoughts when Christina's words pull me into reality. "You want a muffin?" she asks, picking one up. I nod, and that same feeling bubbles up. I can get my own muffin. However, she plops one onto my plate and we go further down the line.

When we've finished getting our food, we take our reserved spots, the table by the window where the boys left enough open space for us to sit as well. I sit next to Tobias, letting him take the edge. I always forget he's claustrophobic.

"So the initiates are going to be coming this afternoon," Uriah begins, I can tell he's excited. Though he'd be excited for just about anything that wasn't work. Scratch that- he _always _seemed excited, even about work.

I see Tobias nod out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't say anything, only nods.

I see Zeke cracking his knuckles dramatically. "We'll have to make sure to separate the Dauntless from the Pansycakes."

Uriah nods and grins with his brother. Sometimes I forget they're brothers instead of twins. "Hopefully none of them will be stuck up like a few nameless people I know," I say, suggesting Peter but not directly.

Will nods, "I know. I'm hoping we don't have another missing eye situation." He stops talking and leans into the table, "You know, I keep thinking, when I look around a corner, that BAM!" he flails his arms around, causing Christina, who's sitting next to him, to duck under his movements. "I'll find a lone eyeball rolling around."

I laugh, as well as the others. Tobias even gives out a hearty chuckle. I lean backwards as I munch on my muffin. "I'm pretty sure the Butter knife and the eyeball are a package deal though, Will." I say, causing more fits of laughter to erupt. Sometimes it seems twisted to joke about such a horrifying event, but none of us were too traumatized by it so we're comfortable enough around it to joke.

"I suppose," he grins.

All chatter is halted in the Dauntless cafeteria as the large screen that's on the other side of the room turns on and shows us all the beginnings of the choosing ceremony. "Welcome to the choosing ceremony," I hear a cool and collected voice begin. It's Jeanine. My father always hated her and I'm sad to say it rubbed off on me. Though, I'm already one to be quick with labeling and judging people. No matter how hard I try not to.

"I hope you all choose, not just because of your result in the simulation, but because you _know _you belong there…" I tone out her voice. It seems that everyone else has toned her out for the most part as well. Most of the Dauntless members have gone to attend the choosing ceremony, leaving an empty feel to the cafeteria. After all, many Dauntless are choosing today. Choosing their new future. Choosing their new family. Choosing their faction.

It really does seem like yesterday I was walking into Dauntless for the first time, but at the same time, it feels like I've never been anywhere else. I miss my family, my mother, my brother and my father, but that's a normal feeling. I've certainly never had the regret of choosing Dauntless and I've never had the regret in leaving Abnegation. Even if it was my first home. But that doesn't matter.

I'm Dauntless now.

And so will a handful of these kids.

"So are you two going to get them from the net?" Uriah asks, taking his eyes away from the TV. Jeanine is still talking.

I nod, "Yep. We'll be getting them from the net and then I think we're taking them to the dorm," I say. I'm looking forward to see who drops from the net. I want to know if the first jumper will be some "tough" guy or some "pansycake" girl. Parts of me want someone to be pushed off. As selfish as it sounds, I don't want to share the glory of the first jumper. If they get pushed off, it wouldn't seem as… Dauntless.

I shake my head, trying to convince myself that it won't change anything.

"So what about training, are you helping with that, Zeke?" Tobias asks, grabbing my attention.

Zeke shakes his head, "Nope. Training's up to you, Four. Don't you remember? I'm training the Dauntless born."

Will looks at Uriah, "You too, Uriah? Are you helping to train the Dauntless born?" he asks. I notice his slight disappointment in not being able to train the lackeys this year. But, we just joined Dauntless last year so even _we _have some training to work on ourselves. Part of me urns to help train as well, but I'll respect whoever Tobias picks. He was telling me he was going to ask Zeke for help, but looks like he's out of the picture now.

And I know he won't ask Eric.

"Man, I can't wait until next year then," Will says, taking a bite of his muffin. "I'll be able to help out with training."

"If they want you to help train," Tobias pointed out.

"What's there about me that they _don't _want?" he asks, raising his eyebrow, and earning a laugh from Christina and I.

When breakfast was over, and the choosing ceremony was done, Tobias and I walked down to the net and watched the screen that showed the train.

The train.

I remember when the train was actually something hard to conquer. Now, it's only as hard as brushing my teeth. It's strange to think I was that weak at one point.

It's only Tobias and I down here, along with the occasional few who were getting everything ready. We know, that when the first jumper will jump, everyone will flood in. But that's not going to be for another 20 minutes maybe.

"Who do you think will be the 'first jumper'?" Tobias asks me. He swings his arm around my shoulder and it feels like a blanket.

"I don't know. Probably some stuck-up," I say, he raises his eyebrow at me. "Well, I mean…"

His laughing stops me mid-sentence. "You don't want to share your title, do you." I find it annoying that he says it like a fact rather than a question. That means I can't deny it.

"I'm willing to share my 'title', as you call it." But I can at least _try._

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. "Okay, okay," he says. I know he doesn't believe me, but it's nice to know he doesn't want to argue. I lean my head on his upper arm and we both tune-in to the screen.

On the train there are about 12 transfers. Many of them are from Erudite and Condor and only a selected few are from Amity and Abnegation.

One boy (or teen?) has dark, sandy-blond hair. I can't see if he has green or blue eyes because the camera isn't zoomed in. I know they aren't brown, or any dark color for that matter. His hair isn't long, but it isn't an Abnegation hair-cut, it falls on his forehead and has a shaggy, unkept look that for some reason, he can pull off. His hands are tucked into his pockets, in which are white, telling me he's from Condor, and his eyes are watching the buildings move around.

Another boy, who has the same colored hair as the other, stands near him. I don't think they know each other because they haven't muttered a single word to one another. This boys hair is shorter and neatly done. It's brushed forward and the tiniest ramp curves up from his forehead. He has gray clothing, so he is an Abnegation- or _was_, and his eyes are something I can't make out either. They're either a light, tannish green, or a yellow hazel.

Behind them, there are two girls, seemingly talking to each other. They aren't from the same faction, I can tell. One of them is from Amity, and the other from Erudite.

The one from Erudite is taller. She has a hair color that I can't quite put my finger on. It's Gold, but when she turns her head and the sun hits it, it switches to a red, strawberry-blond color. Her eyes are dark, I can tell when she glances around, so they must be brown. Her hair is parted to the side and sweeps in waves by her shoulders. I can see her dimples on her cheeks and her freckles on her nose. I can see by her posture that she's nervous, but her smile isn't fake. She must be excited.

Her friend who she is talking to has dark brown hair and a pointed jaw. Her clothes are yellow and orange, her hair is just combed out, unlike the other girl who seems to have tried to do it, but then messed with it. Her eyes are a dark brown as well and they seem to stick out against her pale skin. She is smaller than the others, but I can tell she doesn't care about that. She holds herself confidently and boldly. I suppose the Amity don't really care what others think about them. I see her mess with her hair, getting it a little out of place.

I watch as some Dauntless born are getting ready to jump off. _Here it comes…_

The girl with the golden colored hair stands. She peers around and notices that everyone is jumping. I see her mouth move, but I don't hear what comes out of it. The Abnegation boy turns to her and must reply. I can see the nervous looks in all of their eyes. The Candor, the Abnegation, the Erudite and the Amity. They must have finally figured out that they have to jump.

I see the Erudite girl say something to her friend, at least I think they're friends, and then run off and jumps, followed by the Abnegation boy. The Condor and the Amity, who are still on the train exchange looks. And then they too, jump off and onto the roof.

I hear the thumps of feet running and bodies colliding with the cemented roof above us. I keep my eyes on the TV and notice that there aren't 12 initiates any longer. Only 9. I think back to when I jumped off the train for the first time and seeing the small girl's body limp on the ground far below us. Shaking my head from the memories, I watch as the initiates stand back up and and walk across the small metal bridge that brings them to the most memorable part or the Dauntless initiation. The net.

Of corse, _they_ don't know about the net.

Tobias moves closer to the net and we move out eyes from the screen. "And here they come," he lets go of me and the room suddenly feels colder. Funny how warming a single arm could be.

"Yeah," I say, "Here they come."

A bunch of Dauntless are entering the room from the door behind us, filling up the room. I notice Christina and Will catch up to us from behind and I smile, waving them over. They move through the crowd and get to us. "Wow," Christina says, looking to Tobias and I. "I didn't realize what such a big deal 'The Net' is," she says, looking around at all the Dauntless.

Tobias shrugs, "Not so much 'The Net' as much as the 'First Jumper'," he says. "The first jumper is considered the first accepted Dauntless initiate. What I find strange, is that it's never the Dauntless born who jump first."

Will laughs, "Probably because the Dauntless born are smart enough to know, 'Yeah, my faction _may _kill me. I'll let someone else go first,'."

I laugh, agreeing with him. Suddenly, the voices are hushed and I realize why. On the screen was the Abnegation boy. His eyes nearly bulge as he looks over the edge. I chuckle to myself, remembering I had no idea what was on the other side of the roof until I already said I'd jump. I see him shake his head, he must be trying to get rid of the doubts, and turned around, giving a playful wave, and jumping of. Head first.

All of us gasp when we realize he was just fooling around and was going to flip back onto his back.

"He's a gutsy kid," I muse, thinking how hard it was just to _jump. _Feet first. Not _head _first. I sigh; there goes my title.

We hear a faint scream of excitement and then Tobias and I run to be the first Dauntless to greet him, just as we were instructed to do so. He flips onto his back, giving out a sigh of relief. "Yeah!" he pumps his fist into the air as Tobias pulls the net down, bringing him down to the ground.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "An Abnegation?" I muse. I already knew, but I want to hear his response. "An Abnegation was the first jumper? And quite the fall, might I say."

He just shrugs. "Yep, I guess so. Damn though," he looks up, "that was farther than I thought it'd be."

"Name?" Tobias asks, very Four-like.

The Abnegation teen turns to look at him, "Warner," he says.

"First jumper!" Tobias begins, getting the crowd's attention, "Warner!"

Everyone shouts, some call his name, others say welcome. It's a warm greeting, the same greeting I got.

Soon, I look to see another jumper. It's the red-head. Or, she looks like a red-head now. When she gets under the shade, her hair turns that golden color again. She breaths heavily and looks up wide-eyed at me. I forgot that I was suppose to help her off. I pull the net down and extend my hand. "Name?" I ask.

She takes a big breath and looks around. "Wow," she breaths.

"Name?" I ask again, trying to be "Dauntless".

"Bekah," she says, meeting my eyes again. She did have brown eyes. Dark brown eyes. I realize now that she wasn't as tall as I thought her to be. She wasn't short, still taller than me (though who isn't?) but her torso must not be too long. She smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Tobias says from behind me.

She nods back and walks to where Warner was waiting. She gives a confident wave to the crowd and stands next to him. The Dauntless begin to leave, not caring too much about the rest. I wave good-bye to Christina as she leaves with Will.

I watch as more and more jumpers come. The third was Maya, the Amity girl on the train, saying something about not wanting to be left behind. The next were a few I don't remember, but I remember the last one. He was the boy who stood next to Warner on the train. He jumped and fell without making too much of a fuss, which is strange since he's the last jumper. When Tobias pulled him from the net, I laugh at what he says.

"Name?" Tobias asks.

"Noah," he says with a grin. "I thought I'd save the best for last." I hear Warner scoff behind me.

Smiling, I let him join the other Initiates.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Tobias says next to me. I smile and lean on the wall. "I'm Four, I'll also be your instructor along with, Six, here." He points to me and I look to him with a bewildered look. I'm training the initiates with him? But I've only been here a year! I keep my mouth shut and decide not to argue.

"We'll be training you on how to become truly… Dauntless," he finishes. All eyes look from me, to Tobias, and I can't keep off the excited smile, thought I keep it hidden as a smirk.

When we're done showing the initiates to their room, Tobias and I both head back to out own apartment. When the door his shut, I turn back to him. "You…" I start but he had already leaned down and covered my mouth with a kiss. Not wanting to forget what I wanted to ask him, but letting the kiss last a little while, I pull back and give him a look.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to help train the rookies," I say, raising my brow.

He shrugs, "I get to pick who helps me. I guess it's one of the perks for dating me," he grins and I laugh and kiss him again.

So it seems. Training the initiates. The future Dauntless. And all the while, I'll be doing it with him.

**Hey ya'll, I've updated chapter 1 AND two! You can re-read them if you want.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon.**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the updated version of Chapter 2. Feel free to re-read it, but it isn't much different.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

I must wake up early, because I still feel Tobias' strong hold on my arms. I squint my eyes a little, looking at the alarm-clock at the side of the bed. 5:46. In the morning? I don't want to get up, so I stay in bed a little while longer. Or until Tobias gets up. I turn around, expecting him to be asleep, so I silently gasp when I see his eyes are open and looking at me. We keep our eye contact, as if we're talking to each other.

He breaths though his nose and exhales. "Good morning," he says, kissing my nose. I scrunch it and kiss him back.

"Good morning," I reply. I lean my head into his chest and take a big breath of his sent. I feel his heart beat as his hands make their way to my waste. I stay in my content little ball, curled into the curve of his body. I take a deep breath as I feel him begin to kiss my neck. "It's too early to be awake," I mumble into his shirt.

Tobias chuckles, "Then go back to sleep," he says, but continues to trail kisses down my neck.

First I try to ignore it, maybe without a reaction, he'd stop and I could continue sleeping. No such luck. I wriggle around and try to get him to stop but it still doesn't work. Instead, I flip around and turn away. I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the bed, another flip-over and I'd fall off. I close my eyes shut and snuggle into the pillow, when I feel him scoot closer to me and crane his neck around my own.

"Tris," he whispers. I mumble something incoherent into my pillow as he continues lightly blow on my skin and occasionally kiss my cheek, trailing down to my collarbone.

I groan and roll onto my back, away from him again, but in his teasing, I forgot that the edge of the bed was only a few inches away.

So much for a peaceful morning.

I sigh and prop myself up on my elbows, looking up at the edge of the bed. I hear Tobias shuffle around in bed as his head pops out from above the mattress. "Tris," he whispers. I only look at him, not giving him the pleasure of a response. "Good morning," he grins.

It was quiet for all but thirty seconds. I forget I'm annoyed with him for ruining my sleep and let my head fall back, laughing.

Deciding it was about time I got up, we needed to wake up the newbies in less than an hour after all, I stand up, only in my T-shirt, and offer my hand for Tobias to grab hold of and get up himself. I shouldn't be surprised when I notice his smirk. I shouldn't be surprised that he yanks my arm. I shouldn't be surprised that he pulls me towards him. I shouldn't be surprised that he kisses me.

I shouldn't be surprised that I don't really care.

I kiss him back and decide that I really like mornings.

XXX

Tobias and I walk to the dorms. When we enter I feel as if I was thrown back in time, when I was still only a Dauntless initiate myself. I watch in silence at the sleeping lackeys. I see a few stir, telling me that they aren't sleeping. Tobias grabs the metal rod beside the door and bangs it on the metal railing that alines the door.

"Wake up!" he says, I quietly laugh at how 'Four' like it is.

I hear a chorus of groans and a few heads pop up, propping themselves on their elbows to look at us as if we're crazed.

I see an initiate look at the time, "But it's only 6:30!" he complains. It's one of them that I recognize, but I want to see him squirm.

"Name?" I ask.

"Noah."

"Well Noah, I suggest you enjoy the two minutes _you _have until training starts." I say, giving him a hard stare. I almost feel proud of myself for being so scary. Or at least, I think I'm scary.

"_Two _minutes!? Are you kidding?" he asks, getting up quickly followed by everyone.

I give out a small laugh, "No. _You_, Noah, only have two minutes to get to the training room, unless you want to be factionless. The _others, _however, have another 10 minutes."

I see Tobias smirk at the glare Noah sends me. "This faction's crazy."

Tobias speaks up, stepping in front of me. "Not crazy, just Dauntless." He stands up strait, "Come on, slow-poke, I'm taking you to the training room."

Noah sighs and follows Tobias out of the room, muttering something about unfairness. I was temped to laugh, but I knew we needed to get these initiates training as soon as possible. I turn and begin to make my leave, "You heard me, get ready and be out by 7:00. I'll be waiting for you right here." I point to the hallway that leads to the training room.

XXX

I was expecting them to get done a little late. After all, for some, ten minutes is hardly any time to get ready. However, it was to my surprise that they were already finished and waiting for the last few in less than 4 minutes. I grin, hopefully we don't have any pansies this time. Last year, there were a few. Including myself. In some ways.

It's 6:54 when we arrive at the training grounds. Tobias is sitting on the table next to the chalk board while Noah is down on the ground doing, what seems to be, push-ups. I can't tell though, if he's tried, or someone had kicked him in the gut, and in this situation, either is plausible.

Tobias looks up as we enter the room, tossing me a quick smile, and then hopping off and telling everyone to line up. Including Noah.

They all line up, Bekah and Maya are looking around the room, both curious, while Warner stands with his hands in his pockets. I notice how similar they are to Cristina, Will and I were back in our own initiation days. They're exchanging glances as Tobias begins to explain the Dauntless faction ways. Noah, who had been wheezing until just a few seconds ago, decides to squeeze his way back into line and next to Maya. Her reaction, though not pleasant, wasn't as bad as I'd expect it to be.

"-We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. That's what make us Dauntless. As you learn to love and fight with this faction, you'll see other traits. But for now," Tobias turns to look at everyone, picking up a gun from the table behind him. "You'll only know this faction as Dauntless." He loads the gun and throws it to Warner. "How about you show us how to shoot a gun, Warner?" he asks.

Warner steps back and looks at the gun. "Um, what gun is this?" he asks.

"The military guns they give us, but these are just the training ones. You won't kill anyone with it- but that doesn't mean you can shoot anyone with it!" he instructs.

"Okay, so this isn't your normal hunting gun," Warner muses, getting a feel for the gun in his hand. "That's why it feels different."

"Different?" I ask, giving him a look, "You've held a gun before?"

He scratches the back of his neck, "Well yeah, but only because I snuck out one time to see something and well… I found a hunting gun and the rest is a different story," he dismisses.

"Some stiff," another initiate snorts. He's taller and handsome, but his eyes are piercing. "How'd you get your hands on a gun?" he asks. I know he's from Erudite, even if he doesn't have the clothes on anymore.

He shrugs and pulls the gun to an aiming position. I see him take a deep breath, and aim for one of the targets. I can tell he's aiming for the middle one, rather than the one in front of him, and it's not until he shoots and hits the target (off centered, but still hit it) that I know he's messing with the Erudite who mocked him. "I'd like to see a Erudite shoot a target," he says. He had shot the target that the Erudite was standing in front of.

I hear Noah laugh about something, both Maya and Bekah joining him. Tobias looks at them and they quiet down immediately.

"You'll be getting your own guns on the racks behind you," he instructs, they all turn to see the gun rack. "You'll be practicing shooting until breakfast."

"When's breakfast?" Bekah asks.

"In about 2 hours," he replies.

She gives a sigh and grabs a gun behind her, "So we shoot the targets?" she asks. It's a rhetorical question, but I already know; when you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer.

"No, you shoot your buddy and then go have a dandy meal," the same Erudite says, a few of his friends laughing with him.

Bekah scoffs, "I'd expect a smarter answer from a former Erudite," she says.

"And I wouldn't expect anything stupider from an outcast," he replies.

Bekah glares at him. I wonder why he called her the outcast, but I guess I'll find out some time. Or not. Some people like their secrets. "Shut up, Chandler. I swear, next time you-"

"Just shoot," Noah says, glaring at the stuck-up "and learn how to keep your trap shut."

I could tell that the other was about to say something, but doesn't. Everyone had already started shooting and his target only had one bullet. Made by Warner. He curled his lip and looked sharply at his target.

Maya had gotten the hang of shooting quickly, as if she'd been shooting her entire life. Bekah, who was more slow to the uptake, took a while to get comfortable, but when she got the hang of it; she was getting smack middle hits every time.

Noah, who claims he's held a gun before, was awkwardly shooting it, trying to figure it out. Tobias finally stopped people from shooting and showed him how to shoot.

"Listen, Noah. You can't hold the gun strait out. It'll recoil and then smack you in the face." Tobias grows a smirk, "You don't want to hurt your pretty face, do you?"

Noah huffs, "I've shot a gun before," he says, "it was smaller but still a gun." He positions it and takes a deep breath, this time, hitting his target. "See?" he says, referring to the target, "I hit it."

Bekah laughs, "After his instructions that you claimed you didn't need."

So that's what they were laughing about earlier.

XXX

Once we finished shooting, we let everyone leave. Of corse, Tobias and I stay back a little while longer. During their training, I had gotten us each a muffin, so neither of us were too hungry. I notice the sky was clear though the window that we sat in front of. I feel Tobias' arm reach around the small of my back as he takes a deep breath, causing his chest to rise.

"I love you," he says, putting his chin atop my head.

My face flushes but I don't really mind, "Is that so?" I play along.

I feel him nod, "Yep," he said, popping the P.

I turn around to face him, our faces inches apart. "And what if I say, 'I love you more'?" I ask, raising a single eyebrow.

He scoffs, as if what he's thinking is obvious. "That's impossible."

I lean closer, our foreheads touching now. "I don't know, I think it's quite plausible."

He chuckles and leans in, kissing me. "I think you're wrong," he says in-between kisses. I always hate it when he gets the last word, but I really don't care right now. I just really don't. I let a small sigh loose and feel him smile in the kiss. I pull back but keep our foreheads together. "I guess I love you too," I say, giving him one more quick kiss.

**Okay. So this is another updated version. I just made Bekah from Erudite and Maya from Amity. That's about all I changed so for those of you who want to re-read it, go ahead, otherwise this chapter was just the same.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Now that everything has been thought through and everything, I'm happy to say that this is my new chapter update! I don't update every day and I don't update every other day or every week/month. I update when I update, and that's that. :P Sorry if that bothers some of you but I'd rather write when I'm inspired. After all, this isn't a job, it's at my own will that I write sooooo yeah.**

**Thanks for sticking with this craziness! I appreciate a lot! Thanks to those who haves reviewed and so forth!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

I walk down the hallway. Tobias was getting the training session ready for tonight. Apparently we're using a different training idea for this year's initiates. The part that caught me by surprise was the fact that Tobias wants me to try it out- whatever it is- in front of the Initiates so I can show them how to do it. Since I have no idea what to expect, the Dauntless part of me is excited, but the other sides are telling me I need to figure out what it is. Luckily, I can put a lid on my other thoughts. I trust Tobias, he won't put me through anything I can't handle.

"Tris!" I turn around to see Christina running to me.

"Hey Christina," I smile. She doesn't seem to slow down as she approaches me. I start to side-step out of the way but she grabs my hand and begins to pull me towards the pit.

"You've got to see this!" she says, running faster. It's then that I notice Will is running after her, or us I guess, as well.

"What's going on?" I ask, trying to pull my arm from her grasp.

She doesn't answer, instead, she brings me to one of the newer rooms to Dauntless. The trampoline room. It has padded walls, bouncy floors, and three foam pits. At first, we had pads that covered the springs so we wouldn't land on the hard metal, but Uriah pulled them off, claiming we weren't babies. It's funny because he ended up getting a bloody nose for plummeting into the hard silver springs.

"Check this out," she says, opening the door to reveal many of the initiates gathered in a small circle around one of the trampolines. I hear Will gasping for breath behind us. He stand by Christina and slings an arm around her. At first I think it's just a loving gesture, but considering his out-of-breath state, I think he's using her as a balance object at the moment. It's possible it's both…

I look through the crowd of rookies and see two figures standing in a fighting position.

Will stands up straiter and gives out a breathless chuckle, "Wow. She's already on a new opponent," he muses aloud.

I look to Christina for an answer. She glances at me and only says one word, "Just watch," she says.

Getting impatient, I shove my way to the front of the crowd and watch (unimpressed). There, standing on the trampoline, are Bekah and, I think his name is, Chandler. The one who called her the outcast.

"Take a swing, Channy," Bekah mocks, earning an irritated look from Chandler.

He grunts and runs towards her. He's a built guy, someone who could punch a wall and actually make a dent. His shoulders are broad and his hands are big. He isn't over weight and he can move fast. Honestly, he seems to be a good fighter, fit and powerful. A deadly combination. And then, there's Bekah who's just standing there. Doing nothing.

I want to tell her to move, but I feel as if I should watch, as Christina said.

When Chandler's fist comes back and begins to make it's way for her jaw, she moves out of the way and moves her hand so that she catches his fist. Instead of her hand stopping it though, she let's him continue to move his arm, but when it's about extend completely, she begins to push back his arm, making him move back a step. He throws another punch but she does the same movements, using his own force against himself.

When he begins to get tired, she kick the side of his legs hard. He steps back and runs at her, his arms extended as he prepares to tackle her to the ground.

Bekah is a built girl. She has the same broad shoulders as Chandler, but she's just a little bit scrawnier then him. So if he runs at her full-force, she couldn't take it. Yet, she stands completely still again. He runs at her, and just when they're about to collide, she ducks down on her back and he trips over her, stumbling off the trampoline.

"And another one bites the dust!" Noah yells, looking smugly at Chandler.

Bekah takes a deep breath and I can see she's tiring out. She steps off the trampoline and walks over to Maya who was sitting on the edge of the foam pits. They talk to each other while Noah and Warner begin to walk over to them. I smile, remembering the days of intuition with Christina and Will. And Al. Part of me hates Al still, but I wish I would have handled the situation differently. Maybe then he wouldn't have… jumped.

I walk through the crowd again and instruct them to go to the training grounds. Tobias should be done with setting whatever that thing was now.

"She can fight," Will says, matter of factually.

Christina nods, "Yeah, that's what I was saying. I was wondering what everyone was doing down here when I was looking over the security cameras and I saw her first fight. I think some person was mad at her for… I don't even know."

"Well, it seems she won't have to many problems with the intuition. The fighting portion that is," I say. I begin to make my way to the door, "Well apparently I'm testing out a new training thing so I've got to go."

Christina waves, "Testing?" she asks, a laugh was hidden in her tone. "What has Tobias reduced you to now, Tris?" she asks playfully.

I dismiss her with a wave of my hand and make my way towards the training room. _What _does _Tobias have in mind? _I wonder.

I get to the training room and see that everyone had already lined up. What I see, is beyond what I expected.

Throughout the room, a series of walls, moving targets, weapons, and various other obstacles were laid out. It was and Obstacle corse. Tobias wants me to test out… an obstacle corse.

I feel excitement wined up inside me. "An obstacle corse?" I say, my smirk seems to grow bigger.

Tobias nods and begins to walk towards me, "Yep, and you're first up, six."

**A shorter chapter. I know. I'll update more and everything like that. No Fourtris stuff because I wasn't feeling lovey-dovey today. Sorry, but I just didn't. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much. **

**Next chapter! Tris will go through the corse, others will too, BUT! (Read the but!) I plan on some other stuff as well that will be… cute.**

**Any of you fans like fan-art? Check out my new Four/Tris picture! Look up LovelySheree on and you'll see one of my pictures or whatever. It's called 4+6, you should look at it! It's my first picture for the two of them so I hope you like it for those who look.**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Fixed most spelling)**

**Guess what? THANKS! **

**Okay, so, I'm like, gonna do Tobias' prospective. Because, I like, feel, like, it. #Letsgetthisvallygirltalkon!**

**Ahem, anywho… The reason I'm writing Tobias' prospective? Because Tris is going through the obstacle corse and Tobias'll be like, "Damn," and I want to write about it. **

**If you guys don't like Tobias' POV… tell me. I won't feel hurt, I just want to know how you guys WANT the story to be written and DON'T be saying it's my story. I'm well aware this is my story and I can do what I want with it, but if there a little tweak that many of you want changed, I can do so without any reluctancy.**

**Sorry if that sounded harsh but I'm laying it out on the table. #Thatswhatshesaid**

**T~T What have I been reduced to? Vally-girl talk, hashtags and inappropro jokes!? **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

Tobias POV.

I see Tris walking up to the obstacle corse with a smug and excited grin plastered across her face. Her hair is tied up and her jacket hangs loosely around her frame. I remember when she was getting her new jacket, she tried _forever _to try to find one that fit right, but nothing seemed to suffice. I chuckle loosely and watch as she stands in front of the corse.

"And this is where I start?" she turns to ask me.

I nod and hand her a what looks like a bulletproof vest. She looks at me like I'm crazy and I clarify. "You won't get shot, there are lasers that are put out throughout the corse. If one touches the vest, the corse will be shut-down and the round will be over, resulting in a 'failed mission'," I say. She nods, I notice the relief in her eyes. Did she really think I'd willingly let her run though bullets?

"How did you set this all up so fast?" she asks.

I shrug, "I had some help from Zeke," I say. Honestly, it wasn't too hard to set up.

I see Tris get into a ready position. When I see her shoulders tense, I put my hands to my mouth. "Go!" I shout.

Tris' body moves quick and sharp. Like a shark underwater. Her hair, after being cut shorter, bounces in the up-do she has it in. I shove my hands into my pockets and approach the edge of the corse where the end is. I know Tris is quick on her feet. Most likely, she won't have a problem with getting through at all, and that's exactly why I picked her.

The Initiates are softies, but I suppose they always are at first. If Tris shows them how it's done, maybe they'll learn a thing of two. I hear the splatter of a paintball hit the wall, followed by gasp.

"Hey wait! You never said there were paintballs!" Tris calls to me from inside the corse. I chuckle to myself when I picture her face. I can't see her because she's taking cover behind a wall.

"I never said there wasn't either," I say pointedly.

I hear a groan come from her and choose to let her be. I notice the Initiates are beginning to get closer to the corse, as if it's beckoning to them. Bekah, who's observing Tris' movements, seems a bit dazed. "How can she move so quick? As much as I'd like to say, I can think on my toes, I can't keep up with _that_!" She points to the lasers that are going off and reflecting off the mirrors. Tris is desperately trying to dodge them as she slides to the next post.

"Seriously," Warner breaths. "I wouldn't be able to keep up with that, no matter what I do."

"You'll be able to make it," I say. They all look at me with bewildered faces. I smirk, "You'll be surprised of what you're capable of when under pressure."

Bekah seems to think about this, "Well that's true, but when we're under pressure, it's our reflexes that take over, correct?" I give her no response. I know she's an Erudite, so I let her explain. "Reflexes that aren't trained to be… Dauntless, I suppose, won't be able to protect us. For example, my reflexes come from fast logical thinking because the Erudite faction teaches me how to _think _on my feet. Not fight for my life," she says.

Warner raises an eyebrow at her and she cheekily grins, "I swear, you and your answers to everything."

Chandler scoffs behind him, "It's only logical, brain-dead Stiff." Warner glares at him but I interrupt.

"Well then, Bekah, you'll be surprised at how thinking on your feet will help you," I say. She just nods and looks back at the corse.

Maya crosses her arms, "Okay, so if Erudites are wired to _think _and Dauntless to _strive, _what the hell am I wired for? Efficient farming?" Maya is from Amity, so I understand what she means.

Noah laughs, "And unnecessary blabbering."

She flicks his arm as if scolding him. "Shut-up, you can't keep anything on _your _tongue, Condor."

"Enough," I say, looking sternly at all of them, "You are all _Dauntless _now. Your previous factions do not matter any longer. I understand your attachments, but you're Dauntless. Start acting like it."

I hear a beep and look back at the corse. The timer on the back wall reads 3 minutes. "Three minutes? Wow, Six I don't think anyone can beat that," I say. She takes a deep breath and walks to me.

"Who's next?" she asks.

Chandler steps up and cracks his knuckles, "My turn," he says. He walks to the front of the corse and prepares to go. I start the timer and he races in. I honestly don't care too much about what they do. They need to train their own reflexes. I can give tips, but aside from that, they need to figure it out themselves. I grab Tris' hand and sit on the table in the corner of the room. I feel some eyes follow us when we sit down.

"Are you going to do the corse?" Tris asks, looking up at me with a smile.

"Maybe at some point," I whisper, getting closer to her. Leaning down, I kiss her lightly. When I pull back, I feel her lips follow mine and hold me into place. She smiles through the kiss and I place my hands on her hips. Her hands crane around my neck and I feel as if there are a million stares on me at once. I pull back and let out forehead stay touching.

I hear a faint, "Don't they believe in courtesy to others?" It's Warner's voice.

"Kissing is only a way to show intimate affection," I hear Bekah respond.

"Well 'intimate' should be behind doors," Warner huffs.

I laugh and kiss Tris briefly, not long enough for her to respond. "We just are always surrounded by people, aren't we?"

She laughs and pulls back, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yep."

XXX

Normally I don't like to follow the initiates, but Tris said she promised she'd hang out with Christina, and as tempting as shopping with Christina sounds, I said I'd meet her back at the apartment. I walk past the tattoo parlor and notice some initiates are getting one. Knowing I had nothing else to do, I walk inside and silently watch them talk about what they got.

"A sideways figure eight?" Maya asks, looking at Bekah's design.

Bekah shakes her head, "No. It's an infinity sign," she corrects.

"An infinity sign? What's it for?" Maya asks, looking at more of the designs. I can tell that she's no totally interested, but keeps the conversation going.

"Infinite reasons," Bekah teases. "The real reason is because I'm finally gone from a decided fate of turning into a sun-dried raisin."

Maya laughs and picks up a pattern. It's a simple bird. "A sun-dried raisin? You mean, not researching information on screens your in tire life?"

"Bingo. I think I would die if I had to do that. I'm getting this because it's a symbol or freedom. An increment of infinity," Bekah rolls up her jacket sleeve and places the clear sheet on her arm, showing her where the tattoo could go. "Yeah, I'm going to get it."

I see Warner approach them with his own design, "Like it?" he asks.

"What's it stand for? Or… are you just choosing it because it's a gun?" Bekah asks, looking at the pistol design.

"Everything's worth a shot," he says, pointing to the pistol, "That's why I'm getting it."

I turn and walk away from the parlor. Tris should be back in the apartment by now, and tomorrow is capture-the-flag. With any luck, we'll be on the same team again.

**Short chapter again. Okay! So I'm going to tell you guys this because it needs to be said!**

**I plan on starting my own… war you could call it. It'll be different and slightly less… deadly. But I will be starting something along these lines after intuition and everything. I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll update when I can!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Fixed most spelling)**

**Okay, after some thinking, I decided that I'd do it. As I said in the previous note, I'm going to be starting some type of war. I'm not positive on where it will actually start. I'll start it quickly though, the action needs to start up soon…**

**I was bored and was taking some Divergent tests and this is what my results were! :) (I was surprised at some answers I put… at least I know I was honest…)**

32% Candor, 34% Erudite, 47% Abnegation, 43% Amity and 54% Dauntless. So, my overall result was Dauntless. I'm happy with it because I've admired the Dauntless (who doesn't?) but I don't know if I'd be able to survive some of the things they do. Like, seriously I'm scared to squash a mosquito-eater. (That's what I call them at least… they look like over-grown mosquitos.) And I HATE picking up flower-pots because I always think there will be a spider that will crawl on my hand. The thing is, if I were with my buddies and they're all like, "Who's gonna do that?" I'll be like, "Fool, ya'll too scared to do that? You're a bunch of wussies."

Sometimes. Not always. I don't know, I guess it just depends on what I feel like. When push comes to shove, I'll do what it takes, but if I have a way out, I take it like a monopoly. So technically, I'm a coward. But I'm a… worthy coward. If that makes any sense...

**Okay, enough of my random thoughts… You guys should take a test though. I took one on _HelloQuizzy _and it was completely accurate. The personality wasn't, but the results were. Or, I believe so. I'm not completely Dauntless, but it's probably my greatest trait, and not because of bravery.**

**Take it if you wish and don't be scared to share your results. I want to know how Dauntless you guys can be. XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

I sit on the couch with Tobias. His arm wraps around my slim shoulders and my head lays on his chest. I hear his heart beat thud and feel his chest rise. There's something comforting about listening to one's breath and heart. As if you're listening to their life, understanding how they work, why they live. I take pride in knowing that Tobias' heart is always louder when I'm near.

"I love you," I say, breathing him in.

I hear his heart beat get faster. "Hmm," he hums, leaning in and kissing my head, "And I, you," he says.

I smile and look up at him, "Really though, Tobias. I don't think I would be me without you."

He smiles a sweet smile. Not his playful grin. Not his quirky smirk. Not his flirtatious stare. His smile. "Well, before you came I wasn't much more than 'Four' so I can't say any less than you, Tris." His lips playfully kiss my forehead.

I pull back my head and kiss him. I feel his arms running up my back and soon, I notice my arms are around his neck. His teeth play with my upper lip as I catch my breath lazily. I kiss him again and flip my legs over him so that I'm sitting on top of him, I hear him give a quiet, almost incoherent, moan when I play with his hair. His breath touches my neck and shivers run down my back.

I sit up and let my hands fall to his neck, our lips separating. "You know," I say, leaning closer to him, our noses almost touching. "We're playing capture the flag tonight."

He lets out a quiet chuckle, "I suppose we are," he kisses my nose. "And I believe you're going to be on a different team…"

I raise my eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yep," he grins leaning in to kiss me again, but I tease and pull away, letting him awkwardly chase my lips.

He furrows his brows and gives me a look. "What?" I ask

"You don't want to kiss me?" he fakes a pout.

I scoff and playfully slap his chest, "What made you think I actually wanted to kiss you?" I ask. He just smirked in response.

"Well from what we were doing moments ago, I just thought…" he leans down and begins to kiss my neck. Where ever his lips trace, my skin feels on fire. His hands begin to wonder my back and I feel my stubbornness slowly fading.

"You," I begin, but I quietly gasp when his hands reach the small of my back, they're cold but comforting. "You suck," I surrender my pride and lean in, kissing him. We stayed like this until the clock read 1:00 am.

"Tobias," I pull back, "we've got to get ready for capture the flag."

He groans in a disappointing way but I kiss him quickly one last time and hop off his lap. "I bet my team will beat yours."

He straitens up when I say this and looks at me as if I grew another head. "You're drunk," he states blatantly.

I cross my arms, creating a barrier between us. Even though I'm standing and he's sitting, it always feels like there's an unbearable pull that tries to squeeze us together whenever we're near each other. Maybe it's just me. "I think I'd know if I were drunk."

"I actually don't think you would. Think about it, if you're drunk, you'd be intoxicated-"

"I don't want to listen to your Erudite side, Tobias." I turn around and laugh as I grab warmer clothes. It's probably going to be cold enough to wear a thin long sleeve shirt. I slip one on over my tank-top and throw my leather jacket on. I hear Tobias walking up behind me and I'm tempted to turn around, but decide against it.

"But, Tris," he starts, wrapping his arms around me. "My Erudite side made me smart enough to love you," he whispers in my ear. I feel heat rush to my face and I try to fight it down. He tries to kiss me again but I put my finger on his lips and turn around.

"Tobias, we really have to get ready. Unless you want the initiates to see us… frumpy," I say.

Tobias raises his eyebrow and laughs, "_Frumpy_?"

I roll my eyes and turn back around. "Don't judge me," I defend, leaning into his chest.

"Too late," he says and I look up at him, my head leaning back against him. "But you pass, don't worry," he kisses my forehead and makes way for the bathroom.

XXX

I walk down the hall way, hand in hand with Tobias. We make our way to the transfer's dorms, we open the door, separate our hands, and I bang on the door. "Get up!" I yell.

The initiates groan and sit up. They all probably went to bed at around 9:00 'o' clock. After all, they did the obstacle corse and it was tiring. And that me saying it. I don't weigh much, so I get around easy and fast, and that obstacle corse was still tiring. I wait until I see that everyone's awake and looking expectingly at Tobias and I. "We're playing a game, meet at the pit in two minutes. Oh, and wear something warm." I turn and leave, letting the transfers mutter amongst themselves as I leave the room with Tobias right behind me.

"Did you tell Will and Christina to meet here?" Tobias asks me when we get to the pit.

I nod, "Yeah. They should be here any-" As I let those words flow from my mouth, I see Christina and Will walking towards us, I smile at their joined hands. It's crazy to think that we all came here (except for Tobias) just a year ago, and we practically are all in a relationship. It's nice to have a laid back life here at Dauntless. No matter how crazy we are, we've got freedom, and that's laid-back enough for me.

"Hey fellow instructors," Will greets, waving to us when we're in ear-shot to them.

"Hey, so where is everyone?" Christina asks, coming to my side.

I nod in the direction of the dorms, "They're getting ready. They should be here in," I look at my watch, "thirty seconds."

Christina leans against the railing. The same railing she hung off of to prove her dauntlessness. The same railing that Al jumped over to end his struggling. His Cowardice. The same railing Peter tried to toss me over. The same railing in which Tobias rescued me. And now here we are; casually leaning against them. Something that means so much, we simply lean against it, trusting that we won't fall into the chasm below.

"So I'm teamed with you?" she asks me.

I nod and give her a smile, "Yeah, the dynamic-duo."

She laughs, "We strike again!" she bumps my shoulder playfully and I smirk. I turn just in time to see the initiates flooding in. Right on time.

"Okay, follow us guys," Tobias says, giving them no further instruction. "We ride." He grins and turns around, running for the exit, towards the train, and to capture the flag. I race after him, Christina right behind me, and Will running along side Tobias. I look behind me to make sure that they're following us. When I'm sure they're all there, I race through the exit and make way for the upcoming train.

When we get to border of the tracks, I stop running and look for the oncoming light that's growing bigger and bigger by the second. I've always loved this part of Dauntless. The train. It's an easy obstacle now, not nearly as threatening as it was. When I begin to hear the rumbling of it's engine, I prepare myself. It reaches me and the wind rushes past me.

"You ready?" I hear Christina yell.

I grin and run along the side of the train, grabbing the car that Tobias and Will jumped in. I begin to see the initiates running along-side and struggling onto the train. Some got on easy, but others had some trouble with grabbing the train. The Abnegation side of me wants to help them, but I know it's their fight to fight, not mine.

Soon, they're all on and Tobias stands. "Listen up!" he yells, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to be playing a… _friendly_ game of capture the flag." I hear Will laugh at Tobias' word choice. "When we stop, there will be bins with paintballs and guns. Get your ammunition and weapon, when you've done that, we'll be picking teams. Each team will have a flag. You'll hide your teams flag and whatever team finds the other's flag wins."

The initiates nod and I know they're undermining this. I bounce on my heals in anticipation.

"Geez, Tris," Christina whispers to me, "Aren't you excited."

I give out a small laugh, "Duh."

I see the destination come into view and prepare myself for jumping. I feel airborne when I throw myself out of the train. The feeling stays until my feet thump into the ground, I make sure to keep my momentum and run forward. I no longer fall when I jump from the train. Instead, I can keep running, making it look like I jumped off a step, rather than a moving train.

Tobias jumps after me, followed by Christina and Will. He runs up to me and jogs along side me. We turn the corner of a broken building and wait for everyone to get there. Once they do, Tobias picks up two guns, one for myself, and one for him. He grabs the bag of paintballs and loads them into the gun. The initiates copy his movements, besides a selected few who stare in bewilderment at the paintballs.

"What are these?" Warner asks, picking one up and squeezing it. It pops and he drops it, flinching back; a displeasured look on his face.

"Paintballs," Will says smoothly.

"I get that, but for what? Are Dauntless secretly super artsy and love to paint pretty pictures?" Noah asks, looking strangely at them.

Bekah picks up the bag of paintballs, "No," she says. "We're using them for bullets, smart one. They leave a mark so we know when we've hit someone. And the impact of the splatter stings so we'll briefly flinch. Or, most likely." She looks at Noah with a sarcastic look, "Or did you forget all the paintballs you were hit with during the obstacle corse?"

I nod, "Bekah's right. When you're hit, you can no longer shoot someone. If you are caught shooting after you've been shot, you'll be disqualified."

"What does disqualified do to us?" Noah says, looking at me.

Christina speaks up, "Factionless."

"Damn, you can get factionless quickly here," he mutters, loading his gun.

"Line up," Tobias instructs. "We're picking teams."

**Yeah! You actually don't get the action yet! XD Yeah, sorry. I'm splitting the chapter. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll post as soon as the other is made. :) **

**Guess what? Did you know when you guys have questions… (leans in and whispers) you can actually _ask _me? (Leans even closer) and see that box down there? (Leans even _closer_) You can actually get an answer!**

**Ahem, hope you enjoyed!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Fixed most spelling)**

**Hmmm. I don't know what to say. Honestly. Your reviews are always so nice and positive! I've yet to have a flame (though I usually don't get flame reviews anyway… I think that's a good thing.) Really though, thanks so much for your words, your clicks of the "Follow/Favorite" button, and your time in reading my story! **

**Okay, now for what you actually came here for…**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 6**

"Line up," Tobias interacts. "We're picking teams."

I stand with Christina. Will and Tobias stand to the left, we stand to the right. "Six and Christina will be green team," he points to us, "And Will and I are orange team." He pulls the flags from the box. They glow and give off an orange and green hue on Tobias' face. It's almost intimidating. He throws the flag at me and I catch it, waiting for him to continue. "We'll be hiding these flags, now, time for choosing. Green team, choose first."

I look at everyone and glance at Christina. Her look tells me to choose whoever. We'll go from there. "Warner," I say, knowing Tobias likes the faster ones, I decided to take one of them, wondering if he'll have another strategy.

"Chandler," he says. Chandler smirks and stands next to Tobias. I look strangely at Tobias, he said Chandler was too cocky for his own good. Why on earth would he want him on his team? I see Will scanning for the next person they want and I forget it's my turn. Christina bumps my arm and nods towards the Erudite girl.

"Bekah," I say.

"Ian," he points to the larger guy in the crowd.

"Kyla," I pick her. She seems fast, strong, and quick on her feet.

"Noah," I see Tobias look over the crowd. I look at his team, trying to figure his technique. When my eyes reach Ian, I realize what he's doing. Really, it's only a logical way to use a team, and since he knows I'll think out of the box for choosing, he's just going classical. Both our teams have a built, strong person, and others that have a specific skill set. Fast ones, heavy ones, flexible, everyone has their own unique skill. And with us being the instructors, we know exactly what their skill set is.

"Brodey," Brodey is the outcast of the group. I pick him because he seems to be hiding something, and out of spite, I want to know it.

"Maya," Will picks. The last initiate standing comes over to my side, mumbling something.

"They're uneven teams," I say, Tobias just smirks.

"Nah, have the extra, we're all good." He turns and walks in the direction of his territory for the game, the initiates follow him, Will leaving last.

I look to Christina who seems to be wondering the same thing I am. What exactly do Tobias and Will have planned?

"Come on, extra, let's get going!" Kyla jokes to Ted. He was the last pick, the one who seemed reluctant to be with us.

"Call me that again, Kyla, and you won't be sleeping tonight." He glares at her and she backs off. I don't think that Ted is any worse than anyone else, he was just ironically picked last. As much as I'd like to say being last didn't mean anything, I know he needs to suck it up if he plans on staying in Dauntless. There's is no coddling in Dauntless. None at all.

Bekah bounds up next to me, Warner right beside her. "So what's next?" she asks, looking at me expectingly.

Christina and I exchange glances before we stop behind a pile of rubble. "We plan things as a group. After all, you guys are the students, you'll need to know how to make a strategy in a tight situation like this."

"Okay, so what is this place? I mean, we've never been here, how are we suppose to know what to do?" Warner asks, looking around. He sees an old building, multiple stories. I can tell he's thinking of something, he purses his lips and his eyes focus on something I can't see. "Wait," he points to the building, "We'll hide it there. It seems dangerous, so they'll be reluctant to look there first. It'll give us enough time to look for their flag."

Bekah raises her eyebrows from him, "Are you sure you came from Abnegation?" she asks, laughing to herself. He rolls his eyes and offers to climb the building and hide the flag.

"As humble as that is, Warner, I don't think it's smart for you to climb alone." I say, looking at him warily. I'm Dauntless, I'm not threatened by much. But climbing a crumbling, multi-story, building seems a bit… stupid.

Then again, I did climb a rusted ferris wheel.

"He won't go alone, I'll climb with him." Bekah crosses her arms and I know I can't tell her anything else but yes.

"Fine, but be careful. Last thing we need is to be scraping bodies off the ground." I see Christina wince at my side when I say this.

Warner and Bekah grab the flag and begin to make their way to the building. I watch them as they craftily make their way into the shadows of the inside. I can barely see the green glow the flag emits and then nothing. Hopefully they won't be reckless. Then again, they _did _choose Dauntless.

_I _chose Dauntless.

"Okay, let's get down and dirty," Christina begins, looking back at everyone.

Ted smirks, "I like dirty," Kyla, who sits next to him, slaps the back of his head.

"Perv," she mutters. Christina ignores them both.

"We need to split up. Right now, we've got seven people on our team. Three of us will stay here and guard while four will go and get their flag." Christina says, giving her strategy out.

Ted smirks again, "Four isn't on our team though,"

I roll my eyes, "You know what she meant."

Ted snickers and I see Brodey sit down in the corner of my eye. "We don't know where the flag is," he says, "If we go in blindly, we might as well scream, 'We surrender!'" he says, his face not changing expression.

I nod, "You're right, so what do you suggest?"

"Actually, we _do _know where the flag is," I hear Bekah say behind me. I turn to look at her and she gives a thumbs up. "I figured while we were hiding the flag, we might as well get a birds eye view on the roof."

"You went on the roof?" Christina's eyes widened, "On _that _thing?" she points to the caving building.

Warner shrugs, "We _are _Dauntless aren't we?"

I hear Kyla scoff behind me, "That doesn't mean we have to _kill _ourselves to prove it!" she says.

I nod in agreement. "She's right, however, I admire your bravery guys," I say smirking at them, "Now did you hear our plan?"

Bekah nods a yes and I tell Christina to guard the base. "Bekah, Warner and Brodey, come with me." I say, motioning them over to me. We run to where Bekah claims they saw the flag. "Where was the flag, exactly?"

Warner points to a tall structure that looks as if it lives in the sky. The carts that hang off it's bars sway in the wind. It's white coat is fading and rust shows from miles away. The ferris wheel. Of corse. Of corse Tobias would hide it there. And I have a feeling he's the one guarding it…

"Dammit," I curse, squinting my eyes.

"What?" Bekah asks, looking strangely at me, "Is something wrong, Six?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, it's nothing. Listen guys, you make sure to have my back, I have a feeling I'll have to be getting the flag."

Warner whines, "What? Why? You get to steal all the glory from us?"

One look I send him shuts him up. "Neither of you will come down if you climb it. Four is the one guarding the flag."

"Oh," they say, I stand up and hold my gun at the ready.

"You guys got my back?" I ask.

They nod and I begin my way down to the ferris wheel. Part of me feels guilty for getting the flag instead of the initiates, but I feel the rush of a thrill at my feet, and it feels good. I almost forgot what that rush of adrenaline when in these situations. Not life-threatning, but still dangerous. It's addicting really. And I think _that's _what makes me Dauntless.

I race through the ruble and get under an old solar car. Or, that's what I think they're called. When I was coming back from "visiting" Caleb last year, they took be back in one. But I don't see the black sleek roof on this car. Maybe it's just a car. I wouldn't know. I stand up and aim my gun, preparing for the attack. I don't know where they all are, and that's not the best position to be in. Especially if we all have guns.

"Six," I hear Bekah whisper from behind me. I turn around to meet her gaze and she moves her head to the left. I look in the direction she nodded and sure enough, there were about three initiates standing there. Will and the other initiate must be guarding the ferris wheel.

"Get under cover, Bekah. You stay here and take care of those guys, okay?" I say. She nods and get under the crumbling wall we were hiding behind. I look to Brodey, "You stay here too, Brodey. Make sure you get them quickly, I have a feeling they're quick shots." He nods and I turn to Warner, motioning for him to follow me.

We slowly make our way to the bottom of the ferris wheel. I look up and see the flag directly above me. I reach out to touch the cold metal bars that I climbed last year. That I climbed with Tobias. Suddenly, I suck in my breath and turn around.

"Oh, _Six_…" Tobias grins, his gun pointed at me.

I scowl and point my gun at him, Warner has his aim on him too. "I thought you'd be up there," I nod my head upwards.

Tobias chuckles and shakes his head, "Come on, Six, I think we both know I wouldn't climb that willingly."

I just roll my eyes. "Okay, fine whatever. But you've got yourself in a tight situation here. Warner and I are both aiming at you, and from the looks of it, no one's coming to back you up."

He shrugs, "I said I'd take one of you down even if it means I get shot." He points to me, "And you're more of a threat."

"Aw, thanks a lot, Four," Warner says, giving him a sarcastic look. "So what if I shoot you? Hmm?"

Tobias shrugs, "Go ahead."

Warner glances at me, looking for the O.K. I shake my head, "No, climb the wheel, Warner. He won't shoot you so you're the only one who can. Besides, if you climbed that building, I'm sure you'll be able to climb this."

He backs up, his gun still aimed at Tobias. He glances at me, but I'm still in a locked stare with my "enemy". I hear him turn around and his foot steps disappear in the night. I grin and stick my tongue out at Tobias. "You planned this," I say.

He just smirks, "Hey, you die, I die. I figured I might as well make it interesting."

I fake admiration, "Aww, that's so sweet of you, _Four_!" I aim at his chest, "I guess I might as well get this over with."

He chuckles, "On three?"

I nod ,"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" we both say, shooting the guns. I feel the slight sting and pressure on my chest where the paintball splattered. I look down, seeing a bright yellow splat on my jacket. I look to see Tobias on the ground, my red paintball splattered where his heart would be.

"T-Tris," he stutters, I just stare at him with a look of bewilderment. Or I must be, because he seems to laugh at my expression. "H-help me! I've been ah-shot!" he held out his hand, the red paint covering his fingers.

"Ha-ha," I mumble, sitting down next to him. He grins and sits up, wrapping his arm around me. "So," I say, looking at him. "Are Will and Noah up there by the flag?"

He shrugs, "Just Noah, actually. Will went to get your flag."

"Well that's not very smart. Don't you think you'll need more than one person to get the flag?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," he says. I just sigh and lean against his chest. "So now we wait," I whisper.

"Yep."

I think for a while, wondering what he's got planned. I know that Will can't take on all of our guys without help. So, why did he only send will? Why didn't he send Noah as well? And why did he let me shoot him when he could've snuck up on both of us and shot us? He would've won the game if he did that.

"Don't you know," I hear Tobias begin, "That sometimes, size doesn't matter?" he asks, looking down at me.

I scoff and cross my arms, "Don't you think I'd know that?" I say. Then I understand what he meant. "You mean Wills sneaking around for the flag?" I ask.

He shrugs, "He said he'd be able to get the flag. I trusted him enough to not say anything. Besides, sometimes losing is a valuable lesson."

I make a face at him, "You're just jealous we had a better plan."

"Says the one who's shot and has no idea how her team is doing."

"And you do?" I huff, sitting up and turning to him.

He just shrugs, "I made sure they listened to what I said."

I shake my head and hear a gun shot in the distance. Then another, and another. The fires go off and we look up at the ferris wheel. Sure enough, Warner and Noah were firing at each other way up there. I see an oncoming orange dot and duck down. The paintball hits just above the shot I got on Tobias.

I hear him groan. "Thanks a lot," he mumbles, looking at the dot on his chest. "Man, the farther it travels, the more it hurts."

"Well and the fact it fell from _way _up there," I say, pointing to the top.

He laughs and kisses my head. "I don't hear any more shots," he says. Sure enough, the shots had stopped and I peer upward, trying to see the outcome of the battle. Though, all I saw was their orange flag whipping in the wind where it was moments ago. I hold my breath, wondering if Warner wasn't able to get it, but right as I'm about to think he failed, the orange flag is picked up and moved out to the open. I see Warner looking down at us.

"Success!" he yells, waving the flag. I hear Bekah and Brodey running up to the ferris wheel. A grin on Bekah's face, a smirk on Brodey's. More footsteps are heard as I see Christina with Kyla and Ted. All of them have tossed Will above them, holding him in the air.

I raise my eyebrow expectingly at her. She shrugs, "He tried to get the flag."

Tobias sighs and puts his hand over his face. "You said you had a plan," he says, looking up at Will.

Will moves his head up awkwardly from his current position. "Well, you see; my plan was to think of a plan while getting the flag."

Christina giggles and I laugh as well. "I though you were an Erudite," Tobias just shakes his head as Will was put back down on the ground. I turn to see Noah and Warner climbing down the roller coaster. Noah's grumbling about something while Warner's pestering him with the flag.

Bekah pumps her fist in the air, "Go green team!" Whoops are hear from around us as the rest of Tobias and Will's team gather around. Maya wears a displeasured look while Bekah slings an arm around her playfully.

I smile and stand up with Tobias. We exchange looks and I stand on my tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss. This is why I love Dauntless. No matter how stupid we may be, we always work as a team, we always have each other's back, and we never give up. A freedom unlike any other.

I signal to everyone to run to the train. Will and Christina are in the back, making sure everyone's following while Tobias and I take the lead. We race where the tracks lay out and wait for the train to come. I feel the same rush of excitement when it passes me and the wind sweeps my hair. I run fast along the side of the train. I have no trouble getting onto the train any longer, but when Tobias gets on first, he holds out his hand and I take it. I don't think he thinks I'm weak. He knows I'm strong, and so I feel no shame in letting him help me.

The rest tumble onto the train, some in the other cars. We scattered around this time. We all know where the Dauntless compound is, so there's no harm in it. I lean against the wall, looking at the other initiates brag or talk about their wins. Usually the Dauntless born play with us, but this time we only used the transfers. I look to Tobias to already see him staring at me.

"What are _you _looking at?" I ask teasingly.

He grins and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Just you," he says.

"Just-" I'm cut off mid-sentance when an object flies past my head and onto the wall of the train. I look to see what it is and my blood nearly freezes. It's a arrow, but that's not what gets me. Strapped the the arrow is a flashing red light, it beeps every second, and I only have one reaction. "Bomb! Get off the train!" I yell, Tobias is already right behind me but when my feet are about to jump off the train, my body flies forward and I feel the heat of the explosion on my back.

Boom.

**…Yeah. Sorry. You're probably going to kill me for this. I don't mean to disappoint, but this is how the war starts! I'm literally so excited to write about it! So tune in next time to see what will happen to- Dun Dun DUN! Tris and Tobias! And what about Christina and Will? They were on another cart, btw. I didn't mention that, but I thought it was self-explanatory. If not- now you know!**

**I'll probably get more action with who's fighting who (in the war, not initiation) next chapter. Until the next update!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews and everything! Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to whoever corrected me on my spelling. There were multiple PMs/reviews. :P I have spelling problems. However, this being said, _please _let me know if you notice something! It doesn't take much to fix it but it's a pain to not know so please tell me! **

**Haha, sorry for the cliff hanger guys. It was just a good way to end the chapter, ya know? Without anything else to say…**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 7**

I try to open my eyes, but the brightness that shines through my eyelids decide against it. I hear a high ringing in my ears and my left leg feels as if it's on fire. Trying to remember what happened, the images of capture the flag flash before me. I think harder, my headache growing stronger as I try and move. The explosion. The heat. The train. The impact. My eyes fling open. _Tobias! _My thoughts race as I stand up. I don't care about the screaming going through my head and I don't care of the pain in my leg.

I look around, my vision hazy, and I hold back my emotions. Though, I don't know if I can feel anything. This sense of numbing is unbearable. The not knowing, the chaos, the aftermath. I lift my hands and look at them. There's a few scrapes and cuts along my palms and fingertips. Trying to forget the blazing needles stabbing my leg every time I move it, I limp a few steps.

"Six!" a traumatized voice calls. I turn around to see Bekah leaning over a limp body. I feel like crying, but my body isn't capable of any emotion. I try the best I can to walk over to her, my breath held in my lungs. Laying next to Bekah was Warner's body. I can see he's breathing, but every breath is strained. His face has a gash on the side where his ear is. Or I hope it to be there. I honestly can't tell from all the red. Blood.

I stagger back when Bekah looks at me directly, as if I've never met eye contact before. Though, I've never met eye contact like this before. It's so pained, desperate, lonely, sad.

"Six," she whispers. I'm surprised I can here her. "Six, what do we do?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. My voice cracks but not because of emotion. My throat is dry and I didn't care to notice until now. I just stare back into Bekah's eyes until she looks away. She probably thought I didn't care. I just can't think at all right now.

I turn around and see all the destruction clearly for the first time. The train cars are fallen over and the wheels are still spinning, making sparks and clanks and squeals from the rubbing metal. The smoke is thick near the middle car. The car I was in. I nee a gaping hole in it's side and I shake my head. I try to get the world to stop spinning. I try to get the ground to stop shaking. I try to get the air to stop compressing, but nothing's working.

I hear a nearby scream but I choose to ignore. At least they had the courage to scream, I wasn't even able to do that. I see figures gather around some who couldn't walk. Others stand alone just staring. I wonder if that's what I looked like. _Look _like is more like it. I still haven't snapped out of this daze. I go to the train where I see a dark skinned girl on her knees. _Christina._

"Christina," I try to yell but my voice seems to rebel against my mind.

She turns to me and jumps to hug me, "You're okay!" she says. My head throbs from her voice, but I don't care. My friend's okay. She's okay.

I nod and look around, "Where is everyone?" I ask, my voice still sounds funny. As if it's muffled. Maybe it's just my head. I hope it stops… it's hard to hear or talk about anything.

Christina's eyes are filled with tears, "It's Will," she says, looking to the ground where I see a body lie at her feet.

"Will," I say. He seems to be breathing, but it's hard to tell with all of blood that covers his shirt. His eyes are tightly shut, so I know he's actually strong enough to move his eyes. I hope.

"What do we do?" she asks, looking to me. I don't respond. I can't respond.

"Where's Four?" I ask, looking around. "He-he was in the train…"

The night sky is getting lighter with the coming sun. I strain my eyes to look for him. Any sign of him. I see a shadow from inside the train and heavy moving body flop out of it. A black shirt, black flames crawling up his neck, cuts all over his face. _Tobias! _I run, or try to, and get to him. He strains to move his head up to look at me. "Tris," he mumbles, trying to tell me something.

"Don't talk, Tobias," I whisper, "Don't talk."

He slowly shakes his head, "No… Tris- listen-"

I feel the tears finally threatening to fall, "Tobias," I say shakily, "Please… don't talk."

He looks at me with pain-filled but courageous eyes. He simply looks down to my leg and sees my wound. "Y-your leg," he states.

"No talking." My voice is getting louder and the ringing in my ears is slowly beginning to be replaced by crackles of flames and yells. "Please…"

A surrendering look goes to his eyes and I take a breath of small relief. I hear foot steps coming towards me and I turn to see Noah standing above me, his eyes shake with fear but he stands strong. "Six," he says, looking me in the eye. "We… we need to get the medics here now."

I nod, "Okay. Get whoever can walk and go to the compound. Tell them that the train car exploded-"

"I know what to tell them," he says and turns around. "And I'll go alone. People are probably too shocked to run anyway… I've got enough sense into me to know where I'm running."

I nod, understanding what he meant. He begins to run in the way of the compound and I have no other choice but to wait. I turn back to Tobias I see that his eyes have closed. His breathing getting softer. I'm not sure if that's comforting or traumatizing. "Tobias," I whisper, shaking him. "Tobias!" I say a little louder.

He doesn't move and I feel my body go numb. Why did I even ask him to be quiet? Why didn't I ask him to talk to me. Laugh with me. Comfort me. How could I be so stupid? What if I forget his voice? "Tobias… please… you can talk now," I say, trying to wake him. His body feels heavy in my arms and my leg aches from the pressure I'm putting on it. I don't care though. "Tobias," I whisper. "Tobias. Tobias. Tobias!" I cry, putting my forehead to his, hoping- wishing- _dreaming _that I can hear his thoughts. Maybe I could hear his voice then. I feel a tear drop from my face and then everything goes black.

Nothing.

XXX

I wake up, but I can't make out anything. I think I see red lights. There are voices, and they're loud. I hear more yells and arguments. Or I only assume they're augments. It's hard to tell. My head's fuzzy again. The room keeps tilting and I want it to stop. Maybe if I blink; nope. Room still spinning. I shut my eyes but every throb of my head sends a red wave and I can't get rid of it. I turn my head, trying to get rid of the thumping, the leaning, the swaying. I see beds laid out. I don't know where I am though.

I try to sit up but I feel pressure on my shoulder. When I look to see what it is, I notice that a lady is holding me down. Her mouth is moving. She's probably talking, but I don't hear her. I _can't_ hear her. I try and shake my head but it only makes the room spin faster. I give up and fall back onto my pillow. Maybe if I close my eyes, the room will stop spinning. The world will stop swaying. The throbs will stop hurting.

XXX

I wake to a subtal beeping. It's almost relaxing, now that my headache is gone. I look around me to see I'm in a deferent room than before. That is, if I was even _in _that room. I could've been some weird dream. But, as hazy as it was, it seemed so real. And it explains how I got here. I reach my hand up to go through my hair. Sometimes it's still weird having short hair, I expect my hand to go further, but it stops just before my neck. When my hand touches my head, I see the IV tube in my arm. Without too much thinking, I sit up, hoping my head would work just a little faster that way.

When I sit up, I see that my room has a door with a small window. A hospital. I'm in a hospital room. I close my eyes and take it in. The explosion, the crash, the pain, the yells, the screams. When I open them again, I'm still confronted by the hospital. I pull out the IV and move my covers off me to see my left leg wrapped up.

I look around, wondering if there are any sort of crutches near me. Sure enough, at my bedside, there were a pair. I take them gratefully and get out of the bed, slowly making it to the door. I wasn't quite use to crutches. They hurt the in-sides of my arm and they're just a little too tall. But it's nothing I can't handle.

I open the door and I see a long hallway with multiple room numbers. I had no idea the hospital was this big here. I always thought it was smaller, _much _smaller. When I take my first step outside the door, I feel a pain shoot through my leg but I ignore it. I can't think about that. What about the others? What condition are they in? And where's Tobias? _Tobias! _My thoughts race a million miles per hour when I remember the state Tobias was in when I blacked out.

When I get down the hallway, with a fast beating heart, I see two medics look up to me and greet me. I know they won't send me back to my room. This is Dauntless after all. If you can stand up, you're well enough to do as you please.

I look to both of them, "Four," I say, "Where is he?" It's more of a demand, but it's about what I feel inside at the moment.

They nod and lead me down a hallway. Good. So he didn't die. My heart lurches in fear when I wonder just _what _condition he's in. A coma? What if he never wakes up? Will he ever be Tobias again?

The nurse open a door, and I glance at the room number; A10. She leads me in and says to take my time and then leaves. Again, not too much coddling, not telling me what condition he's in. No telling me if he'll live.

"Wait," I say before she leaves, "What's wrong with him?" I ask.

She gives a semi-sorry look. "Well, it's hard to tell still, but we're banking on the fact that his body is still in shock from the explosion." Her voice sounds like metal. Strong and strait.

I nod and turn to Tobias, letting the nurse leave the room. There's a chair in the corner of the room, it's small but sits next to a table by the hospital bed. I get to the chair, put my crutches down, and sit. For the longest time I just stare. I just stare into the emptiness they dare to call Tobias. The stillness they dare say he is. I reach my hand to hold his and my heart drops when there's no reaction. His hand just stays motionless in my own.

I don't feel tears well up, but I wish I did. It feels as if I've been sun-dried and I can't form anything from it. My heart aches. And it's not just for Tobias. What of the others? What is their condition? And how long have I been out?

I hear footsteps by the door. Part of me wants to tell them to go somewhere else, but alas. My Abnegation side kicks in and I stay quiet until I see who it is.

"Bekah?" I ask bewildered. She seems surprised to see me here. "What are you doing here?" I ask. I hope it doesn't sound jealous, I'm just defensive right now.

She smile at me, "Six, I'm glad you're up… _finally." _Her voice sounds teasing, but her eyes say something else. "I'm glad. That explosion did more than just knock some people out. Noah and I got the lucky side of things. We didn't even get much of a scratch," she says, her voice fading.

"How long have I been out?" There we go, now at least I'll have an answer to that.

"When we got back from the wreck, there were a lot of injured. Luckily the Dauntless born didn't play that capture the flag came with us; it wouldn't have turned out good." She takes a deep breath, "But you've been out for about 2 days. Not quite," she informs.

I nod, two days wasn't that bad. "What time is it?" I realize there isn't a clock in any of the rooms. I wonder why, but I've already got enough questions yelling at me.

"It's 5:00pm," she says. Her face grows worried, "I think Christina is awake. I don't know where she is though. I came here because Four was the last person I haven't visited and I've been asked to see how everyone's doing."

I stand up, sitting here sounds good, but I know it won't help me much. I look down at Tobias briefly and then turn to the door. "What room is Will in?" I ask Bekah.

She ponders for a moment, "I think he's in room A17. It's actually really close to here. All serious cases are on the first level," she says, glances at Tobias.

I nod, not wanting to think of Tobias as a serious case. "Thanks," I say, brushing past her and going to room A17. It's really close, only 4 doors away from Tobias' room, across the hall. I look into the window, finding them oddly high. Though, I've never been the best job of taller objects. My heart skips a beat when I see Christina inside. I knew she'd be here with Will.

I open the door and see her face whip to me. Her eyes widen and she leaps out of the chair, enveloping me in a hug. "Tris!" she says, squeezing me. I don't care if my leg hurts.

"Hey," I say softly. Not to comfort her, but because I still haven't gotten use to my voice again.

"How's your leg? I would have been in there with you but…" she looks down to Will.

I nod in understandment, "Yeah. My leg's okay actually," I lie. It feels like it's about to fall off and run away. I don't want to worry her more and my leg isn't much compared to others.

"I was lucky enough to come out with only a fractured wrist," she says, moving her wrapped arm in a sling.

I look to Will and it's hard not to ask, "What condition is he in?" Of corse, I've never been cut out for Condor.

She looks to me and then back to Will, "Not good. Not horrible, but still… not good. He'll wake up, but they can't say anything more than that." Her face looks like it's about to melt. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I went to see Four," I say, she looks at me. "He's in a similar condition," I say nothing more. I don't want to.

She nods and I begin to turn around, "If you're hungry, maybe we could get something later," she offers. I'm glad she's still Christina. She knows I like to get my mind off things like this. I nod and leave for Tobias' room again. I don't want to go there, but my body goes on it's own. Sometimes I wish I had more control over myself. I can be quite impulsive.

The door squeaks when I open it. There's still no one inside. Bekah must have left when I left. There was't much reason for her to stay, after all. I sit in the same chair again and put my crutches down, and before I know it. I'm staring at Tobias again. But this is not Tobias. This is merely a shell of him.

This is _not _Tobias.

I put my hands on his again and I'm surprised to fell his fingers twitch upwards towards my own. I squeeze tighter and lean towards him to kiss his forehead as he's done to me countless times. When I hear the beeping in the room get faster, I pull back and look at him again. "I love you," I say. Maybe. Just _maybe _he can hear me. Maybe he longs for my voice. Maybe he wants to hear me talk to him. Maybe he likes my presence. I know that I want his voice. I still regret not letting him talk, I still do. But maybe he can hear me.

_Maybe _he can hear me…

**Yep. Aftermath. Destruction. Yada yada yada. :P Hope you enjoyed this! Probably not… there wasn't much fluff considering Tobias was either a.) dying, b.) passed out, or c.) in a hospital bed playing dead.**

**So I hope you enjoyed! I'll update when I can and I'll make sure to make it a bit more… hopeful. Maybe. You'll be finding out what happened and why in the next chapter. You know, like where did the arrow come from, why did it happen and who did it.**

**See ya later gators!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**I'm honestly surprised to see the abundance of attention on this fanfic. I don't try too hard to write this because well… I don't know. I just haven't tried too hard. Lol, I hope that doesn't sound bad. I write when inspired and it blobs onto a page! :D That's what I call half-assing it! ;)**

**Anywho, I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 8**

Bekah POV.

I still don't know. It was killing me! The not knowing, the cluelessness. The worst part about this situation is I can only watch. They say he'll wake up, but they don't know when. It's like this for Tobias and Will as well. I just wish there was some way I could just make them all wake up. It's lonely without him. I find myself walking the halls alone, without company. Noah is constantly with Maya. I don't even know what they're doing together, but I know that Maya was a little shocked when this all happened; but that's no excuse. We _all _were shocked. And I have to deal with it by myself.

Six is nice enough to greet me with her fake smile. She's not faking the smile_ at_ me more than _for _me. I know she has the same dreary thoughts in her head, the same vicious voices, and the same monster inside that wants to come out and attack everyone. My chains that I've bound myself in are growing weak. The fog I've casted over my thoughts is growing thin. My mind is constantly looking. Looking for answers, for reasons, _anything _but more questions. It's as if I'm trying to answer my overloaded head and all I do is find yet _another _question. It's never ending and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this not knowing.

Sometimes I wonder if when I'm gone, he'll wake up. I tell myself it's illogical but the hope in my chest will flutter to my head and confuses me. I eat with Maya and Noah, but they still don't talk much. Noah will make his witty comments and his obtuse statements and cause us to smile; but nothing seems real. I know that if I would have chosen Erudite- if I stayed with my family- none of this would have happened. But inside, I know I'm wrong.

If I would have stayed, this still would have happened. Warner would be hooked to a machine, Maya would be unusually quiet, Noah would be not-as-witty, but I would be immune to this feeling. Sometimes I wish for numbness, but the aching always comes.

I walk the halls and find myself at Warner's door. It's almost a reflex to walk to his hospital room. The only sound that comes to my ears is the quiet beeping and his slow breaths. As much as I hate the noise, I know it's a sign of hope that he's alive, that he'll wake up. But it's also a reminder that he _isn't _up and he _isn't truly _living.

I don't cry anymore. My tears have been wasted at his bedside far too often. I look at his wrapped chest. They said he broke some ribs and that the wrapping was there so that he wouldn't take too large of breaths. It scares me to think they want him to breath _less. _I guess it only makes sense though.

I walk to his bedside and find my hand reaching slowly for his face. I want to talk to him, laugh with him, but all I get is the steady rhythmic beat of his breaths. "Hey," I whisper, knowing he won't respond. "Nice dreams?"

I see his eyes shift under his eyelids and I feel like opening them but I know it will disturb him. I sit in the chair beside his bed, "You aren't missing much. You know, sometimes I wish I were in your shoes. But even when I'm dreaming I can't escape this… reality." I feel water in my eyes and know that tears will follow if I continue to talk.

Too bad I don't listen, not even to myself. "You need to wake up," I say quietly. It's not an angry threat, but a desperate plea. "It's not the same… without you awake." A tear falls to the floor. I'm surprised that the floor isn't slippery from my previous visit. If water didn't evaporate, I'm positive I'd be swimming by Warner's bedside.

I hear the beeping pick up and I whip my head up towards the monitor. It's getting louder and faster, or maybe that's my own heart stuck in my throat. I shove it down and call to the nurse, "Nurse!"

A nurse comes in and looks at the monitor and then shoves me aside, telling me to leave the room.

"Why?" I ask, my voice quieter than I wanted it to be.

"Don't argue with me, get the doctor and leave this room, understood?"

I nod, I don't have the guts to argue with a Dauntless nurse. Especially if Warner's life is in her hands. I race out the door and find the doctor in the neighboring room, tending to a foolish Dauntless member's broken arm. "Doctor!" I call, he turns to me and I point to the room where I still hear the beeping. "It's… he's- I- the nurse called for you."

He nods, I'm glad that doctor's aren't allowed to freak out. I'd freak out if it weren't for their steady voices and calm answers. I see him go into the room and I try to peak in but the nurse tells me to scram. "You'll only get in the way," she says, looking sternly at me.

"What? What's going on!?" I ask, my voice finally rises louder.

She looks to me and then back to Warner, "He's waking up."

I stand there, frozen in my spot. It's not because I don't believe her, and it isn't because I'm in shock. The fact is I heard her perfectly fine; but I just can't seem to will my feet to move.

I look down and wiggle my toes through my boots. No; my feet can still move.

I run. I run as fast as I can. I bolt through the hospital doors and I race to- I don't know. I just keep running. I find myself stumbling into the training room- our initiation has been halted due to obvious reasons; and I see Maya and Noah sitting on the table, talking about who know's what.

"Guys!" I yell, getting their attention, "He-" I stop, trying to remember what I was actually going to say. My heart skips a beat and I look at them, false hope no longer fake. "He's waking up! Warner's waking up!" I say, waiting for them to react.

Noah's eyes widen and he hops off the table, Maya looks dazed but gets off as well. "What?" Noah asks, probably making sure he heard right.

"Warner's waking up," I say it more confidently this time and my throat no longer feels dry.

Noah doesn't wait for me to say anything else. He bolts past me and I race after him. I hear Maya's footsteps behind me so I know she's following. I don't bother to look. When we reach the hospital, Noah leads us to his room. I hold him back from entering, telling him that they don't want us in there. He only nods and sits down on the chairs in the waiting room.

I sit down with him, Maya sitting in the middle of us. Noah leans forward, a huge grin on his face. "This is good," he says, looking to me. "I mean, this is good news. It's been a while since I've heard good news," he says, smiling still. I see nurses and doctors rushing towards different rooms. I wonder what's going on...

Maya nods and tries to mimic his enthusiasm, but it's hard to do. She settles on looking to me and smiling, "Yeah, good news."

I nod but look to the floor. "I just feel bad for Six and Four. Then there's Will and Christina. I hope they wake up soon…"

"I'm sure they will. Let's focus on this news now though. I don't want more depression at night," Noah says playfully, but I know he's being serious.

Two minutes pass and Noah claims he needs to "take a leak". This leaves Maya and I on the chairs together. Honestly, it's a little awkward around her now. I know it's bad for me to think that, especially since it's perfectly fair for her not to be herself right now, but it still hurts to not have a friend.

"I'm sorry," she says. Can she read my mind?

"For what?" I ask, wondering if she meant what I thought.

"For not being there," she says, looking at me. "I wasn't being a good friend the past few days."

It's true. I don't want to think it, but I do. The past three days have been traumatizing to me. It's been three days since the explosion and she hasn't done much to make our friendship stronger. "It's fine," I lie. I wouldn't be good for Condor. "It's only normal for someone to need a shoulder to lean on during times like this."

She nods, "Exactly, Bekah. I should have been that shoulder for you. You didn't have anyone to help you through this."

I shake my head, "Visiting him, helped," I say. It's true. It _did _help, but I had this feeling every time I'd enter knowing it wasn't healthy to _always _breath the same air he did.

"Maybe," she says. "I'm not asking for forgiveness here, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." She looks down again, "I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell you until now." She takes a deep breath, "Maybe I wasn't cut out for Dauntless."

I look at her strangely. Saying sorry for Maya was already a shocker. She may be nice and fun, but she's stubborn, and sorry to her is like publicly being naked. And now she's actually admitting she may not have the guts for something? The hell!? "What? No, you're totally cut out for this, Maya. Just because you didn't do _one _thing completely amazing, doesn't mean you deserve to be factionless." I inhale, "And don't worry about being in debt to me, I completely understand."

She nods, understanding I didn't _forgive _her, but I understand her sorrow and regret to me. I don't want her to be my friend if she feels in debt to me all the time. She looks to me with a playful face. It's nice to have my friend back. "You like him, don't you."

I scoff, "Who are you talking about?" I have a feeling I know, but just because I was Erudite, doesn't mean I can't _act _dumb.

She bumps my arm, "Warner, you idiot." I find it funny she did _ask _me. She basically _told _me.

I sigh and lean back. "No, I don't." Yep. Definitely _not _cut out for Condor.

She playfully punches my arm, "You lier, go back to Erudite if you can't even muster up the courage to actually _admit _you like someone!" she laughs.

I huff and cross my arms. "I'm serious, Maya. I don't like him. Trust me, if I did, you would know-"

"I _do _know. Your reasoning beings no justification," she interrupts me.

"Then you're head isn't screwed on right," I say. I sit up strait and turn to her, tapping her head with my hand. "Nope, it seems a little loose here… oh and right here to," I point to her forehead and she scowls at me.

"Dammit, Bekah. Stop playing stupid," she says.

"Maya," my face get's serious and I'm suddenly glad that I argued so much with my mother. It taught me to keep a strait face and win _any _argument. "I do not like Warner." She just keeps staring at me, waiting for my face to falter. It doesn't though. "He's just a really good friend. A brother even," I explain. It's true, that's what are friendship feels like sometimes. We're just so comfortable and utterly honest with each other, it's laughable.

Maya surrenders but glances at me in the corner of her eyes, "Some of the best relationships come from strong 'friendships'," she says. I just shove her and ignore it.

"Whatever," I say. I see Noah come down the hall with a _huge _grin on his face. He struts over to us with his hands in his pockets. "What did you _do _in the bathroom to make you _this _happy?" I laugh, Maya laughing with me.

He scrunches his face, "What- I… never mind. I'm not smiling because I _relieved _myself, gals." He huffs, "Honestly… you two." He snaps his fingers like he's remembering something, "Oh! But I remember! It's Warner!" he leans closer to us, "He's currently asking for a visitor."

I raise my eyebrow, "Asking?"

"Yeah, he's awake now," he says, as if it were common knowledge.

"What!?" I bolt up and run to the door.

I hear Noah say something to Maya. "Good thing he was asking for her. I don't want to drag her out of this hospital…" I tune the rest of his voice out and open the door. There, sitting on the bed is Warner. He looks at me and grins, giving me a wave. "Heya," he says.

I stand in the doorway and stare, my eyes wide and my heart pounding. "Hey…" I breath out.

**There we go! The first OC POV. I don't plan on making a lot of these. The next chapter will be Tris' view and you'll see why Warner/Tobias/Will wake up from. Of corse… you don't know that Tobias and Will are awake… oop's. I didn't say that! ;)**

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if you didn't like this POV but it was like… well important. :P Don't worry. The next chapter will be probably around the same time as this one because I'll have to put different perspectives everywhere. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**Tell me if you didn't like OC POV because I'll stop of you don't like them at all, but if you're cool with it or neutral, I'll keep doing it because they're fun. :P See ya in the next update!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	9. Chapter 9

**My humblest apologies for the OC stuff last chapter. I know it's not interesting to read…**

**Anyway, I'm doing Tris POV now.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 9**

I was sitting in his room when his heart monitor went crazy. It's not like hospitals to go crazy but in less than a second things were hectic. It was like this all over the hospital. No matter how much I tried to get into Tobias' room, they'd shove me out saying that I needed to give them space. No matter how much I want to argue back, I know it won't help.

I find myself walking the halls. Christina said she was going to be chilling at her apartment today. Maybe she's there. I just want to talk to someone and well, Tobias may be _dying _-of corse the doctors won't say if he is or not. I huff and cross my arms. Aren't hospitals suppose to actually _help _people? If anything they're making me a tool to get more people _in _the hospital. I swear, if one more person says to calm down, I'm punching someone.

I don't want to cry. I'm too angry to cry. All I can do is clench my jaw and knock on my friend's door. "Christina?" I call as I knock.

A faint, "It's open," is heard and I open it, revealing Christina on her bed lying on her stomach. She looks at me sideways, "Hey," she greets.

I furrow my brows, "They won't let me see him," I say, folding my arms tighter around my chest.

"What?" Christina asks, "Why not?"

I try not to tear up, but this whole situation was weird. "I don't know," I say, looking out the window, I don't want to look her in the eyes. "They're saying that something was happening and they don't know what but…" I blink hard, getting rid of oncoming tears. "His heart monitor went crazy and then they sent me out of the room. I swear I didn't do anything but…" I take a deep breath and I see Christina come closer to me, I think there's a look of sympathy on her face. I don't want to look at her so I don't.

"Tris…" she says, almost apologetically. I see her extend her arms but I'm too stubborn to walk over and hug her. I don't want comfort. I want _Tobias. _She takes careful and slow steps towards me. I feel my bottom lip quiver and shake and my throat tightens up. I find my breaths becoming short and sharp. I refuse to cry. I _refuse _to cry.

She wraps her arms around me and places her chin in the nook of my neck. It's been a while since I've been hugged. It's feels… nice. "Tris," she begins, but hesitates on her words. "It's okay you know. It's okay to be sad," she says. I feel the tears falling rebelliously down my cheek. I didn't tell them to do that. I didn't allow them to drip onto her shoulder. I didn't say they could fall. I'm not weak. I don't need comfort. I'm strong. I'm strong. I'm _strong._

I can't help it. I feel a sob rack my body and I feel more hot tears on my cheeks.

"They… everyone was- everyone was trying to … to help him but-" I raise my head from her shoulder, "I'm scared, Chris. I don't know what I'll do if he dies," I say, I feel my heart drop a thousand stories to my toes. I'll die if he dies. My mind flashes to the capture the flag game when we both had our guns on each other…

_"Hey, if you die, I die."_

I take in a deep breath and put my hand over my eyes, rubbing my tears away. "I…"

"Don't think like that, Tris. You know as much as I do that the doctors know what they're doing. Why not we go to the hospital. Maybe they've got some better news," she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

I stay silent when we walk to the hospital, I don't want to think of anything. Before we go inside, I get all of the evidence of my crying off my face. Set aside the red blotches, I look normal enough to walk in without being too self-conscious. When we get inside Christina gets to the desk and was about to ask something when I see Noah and Maya out of the corner of my eye.

Clearing my throat, I walk over to them. A distraction sounds nice right now… "Are you two here for Warner?" I ask, they look up at me.

"Uhm, wait, Six, you heard?" Noah asks, looking at me with a big grin.

"Heard what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Maya smiles at me, "Warner's actually awake now. Apparently his heart monitor went crazy and he woke up-"

I don't let her finish her sentence, I don't even get Christina, I dodge the nearby nurses and doctors and race to Tobias' room. A6… A8… A10- bingo. I grab the metal handle and push it open. I swear, if the nurses shove me out again, they better be ready to get a beating.

When the doors open I see a nurse in the corner of the room and the crazy beeping has stopped. In fact, there's no beeping at all. That could be a great thing or a _very _bad thing.

My heart picks up and I'm glad my chest conceals it, I think it may jump out otherwise. When I look to Tobias' bed he's sitting there. _Sitting _there. His eyes are wide open and staring strait at me.

"Tris?" he asks, looking at me strangely.

I stand completely frozen as the nurse brushes past me into the hall. "T-Tobias…" I spluter out.

He smiles but a look of concern replaces it when I don't smile back. "Tris? Are you okay?" I walk slowly up to him and his eyes look over me, searching for an injury. If I didn't have this lug of a cast on, I'd jump onto his bed and smack him the face.

"You…" my eyebrows furrow and I'm tempted to lift my hand. But I don't, I feel my body smash into his and my arms wrap around his neck. "You were asleep," I whisper, trying to keep my voice steady.

I feel his arms wrap around my back, "Yeah, it's normal for people to sleep, Tris."

I feel tears on my cheek again. I wish I didn't cry so much. "No. You were asleep for _three _days Tobias," I whisper again, my arms tightening their grip.

He pulls back and looks at me, "Three days?"

I nod and feel the impulse, the _need, _to lean down and kiss him.

And I do.

When he kisses back I feel all the energy I'd lost, the spark in my eyes that died, it all lit back up when I felt his love. I kiss him harder and hear him give a soft, almost inaudible, moan. I smile into the kiss and pull back. "Hey," I say, realizing I never greeted him.

He chuckles and kisses me again, "Hey," he says.

It's quiet for a while, both or use enjoying the silence. Enjoying each other. I lean my head onto his chest and listen to his heart beat, his breathing, his _life. _And his breaths don't come with the side of a quiet, steady beeping. I feel him take a deep breath and then exhales, "What happened?" he asks.

I look up at him, but I don't lift my head up. "You don't remember?"

"No, I remember. The explosion on the train. Do you know what caused it?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Everyone's been busy with helping the injured or resting. It hasn't exactly been laid back lately."

He nods, "Well, I think I'm well enough to get-"

"No, stay in bed a while longer," I say, lifting my head and staring him in the eyes.

He whines, "Why?"

I smile and give him a soft kiss, "Because," I say, centimeters from his face, "I don't want to move."

I see him smirk and kiss the side of my neck. "I love you," he says.

I put my forehead to his when he looks back at me, "And I love you too."

He looks at my leg and scowls, "How's your leg?" he asks.

I shrug, "I can move in it. It's not easy, but it's doable." I answer. His arms stay steady on my back and my arms still laced around his neck. I want to kiss it again but the footsteps that are coming closer make me decide against it. I look up to see who's at the door.

"Ah, Four. You're sleep-like state is now passed and your health is in no harm at all," the doctor says. His clipboard held in his hands. He has a nose piercing and multiple tattoos on his arm. It's hard to think of him as a doctor, but this _is _Dauntless after all. "Don't get too active though. You're head is still a little tired from all the stress so you'll need to hang low, okay?" He looks at his clipboard and adds, "We're getting results from a separate test tomorrow, you'll have to run by hear and get them. I'm sure you'll want to know."

Tobias nods and I get up off his lap, standing awkwardly on my cast. The doctor looks to me, then my leg. "And how's your leg, Tris?" he asks. I don't recognize him as the one who put me in this contraption, but I guess I wasn't paying much attention when it happened.

"It's getting better. It's not aching as much anymore," I answer honestly. I don't really want him to ask more questions because that means staying in this room a while longer. If he stops asking, we can check out and get to the apartment. It's getting late after all.

Luckily, the doctor nods and leaves the room. I find myself smiling and turning back to Tobias. "Let's get checked out," I say, holding out his hands.

He sits up and I hear his back crack. "Dang," he says, "Sleeping for three days really kills your back."

"No," I say sarcastically as he grabs my hand and I help him up. I know I'm not much of a help for him in this setting, but it doesn't mean I can't hold his hand. He stands up and I find his height comforting. I missed his height; though it made me feel small, it also made me feel protected, safe, and loved.

He leans down and kisses me quickly before standing up strait, grabbing my hand, and walking me out the door. He slows his pace so that I can keep up; I can't wait for this cast to be gone. The doctors said only a week more… We get to the desk and I notice that Christina was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Maybe she went back to her apartment. Or she's visiting Will. I go with the latter, and continue to walk to our apartment together. I lean my head into Tobias' arm as we walk and can't help but enjoy his musky sent.

"You're going to need a shower," I say, exhaling.

He chuckles, "Really? I thought, you know, since I was only sleeping for three days, I'd be perfectly presentable."

I note the sarcasm and roll my eyes, "Not even close."

He just smiles down at me, or I think he does. I'm not looking up at him, so I wouldn't know but sometimes a girl can just tell. "Well you don't seem to mind," he says pointedly.

I just shrug, "I guess I'm used to it." I look up at him and stick out my tongue playfully. I see his hand jolt up and try to grab it but I recoil and shove him to the side. I see the apartment door just a few steps ahead. I slowly, but somehow manage, to beat him to the door. I open it and shut it quickly behind me when I'm inside. I hear a pounding on the door and then a sigh.

"Common, Tris. I just got up from the hospital," I hear him. His voice is muffled through the door.

I lean against the door, "What was that? I can't quite hear you," I tease.

"I-" he stops suddenly. I turn and lean my ear against the door, hearing footsteps come closer. It sounds like it's more than one person.

"Four?" It's Christina's voice.

"Hey Christina, what's up?" Tobias responds as if nothing unusual is going on.

I don't hear any response, I picture Christina's face twisting up in a weird expression. I laugh quietly but keep my head to the door.

"We should be asking you that, Four. Why are you just standing by your door?" I hear a deeper voice say. Instantly my head springs up. _Will? _Wasn't he asleep still? Than again… Tobias woke up…

I crack open the door, just enough for my head to peak through. Tobias looks down strangely at me. "Will?" I ask look from him to Christina.

Christina nods with a grin on her face, "Apparently he woke up when both Tobias and Warner did. Funny," she says, her face growing thoughtful, "They all woke up the same time."

I look up to Tobias who is still currently looking at me strangely. I open the door fully and he gives me a thankful grin. I heave out a sigh.

I hear Will and Christina walk up to us. "Four," Will says seriously. "There's something you should know. The doctors were able to get to me before they told you and Warner," he says.

I see Tobias nod out of the corner of my eye. "What is it?" he asks.

"It's about the factionless."

**Ohhh! HINT HINT! ) Okay, so Will, Tobias AND Warner are awake! But- this being said; the question if WHY did they wake up at the same time, in the same way? You'll find out and what Will says at the very end is IMPORTANTE!**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**And, to answer your question, LilyGold23; You'll find out in this chapter! …Hopefully. **

**So I'm working on a one-shot and was wondering what you guys would think of a short fanfic of Tobias and Tris' daughter being Dauntless and having fun with the new generation of Divergent if the war never happened! Then again… there's this war that I'm making myself soooooooo yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of Ablaze~**

**Chapter 10**

"About the factionless? What about them?" Tobias asks.

Will takes a deep breath, "Well, you're aware we all woke up at the same time, right?" he asks.

Tobias shakes his head, "No, I wasn't informed."

Will nods, "Well, you see, you Warner and I woke up all at the same time. The doctors first past this as a coincidence, but when they found out we all woke up the same _way, _they look further into it."

"Get on with it Will," Tobias pushes. He's never been one for patience.

"Our heart monitors both went crazy because of a chemical that was released in the explosion," he says, his face growing serious.

Tobias raides an eyebrow, "Okay? So we sucked in too much smoke from the blast, what's that got to do with the factionless?"

"Everything! The factionless were the one who _shot _that arrow!" he says, waking his arms in the air.

"The factionless shot at us?" Tobias asked. I don't know why, but his voice seems hurt, betrayed.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me though. We've been getting vandalism attempts near the border of the compound. But get this, it's not just our faction that's getting the threats."

"What? So the Erudite, Condor, Abnegation and Amity are getting too?" I ask, stepping closer into the conversation. Why would the factionless attack us? It didn't connect. The factionless were always pretty obedient with what they were and how they got there. I mean, I get it can be a rough life, but they're just charging into a battle they'll lose. Our faction has much more manpower.

"Well so far we only know that the Erudite and Abnegation are being attacked. So far, Condor and Amity have stayed out of it." Wills puts his hands into his pockets. "I've got a bad feeling about this, guys."

"Yeah, knowing the Dauntless leaders- especially Eric -won't think twice about charging into the battle blindly, ready to attack whoever gets in our way." Tobias says bitterly. "This is why I want different leaders."

I look up to Tobias, "Yet you refuse to become leader yourself," I say. I know why he doesn't want to be leader. He doesn't want to turn into his father, but I can't help but feel he'd bring a lot of good things if he became one.

"I'm not being leader," he says sternly.

"And I never said you should, I just find the situation ironic is all." I look to Christina, "So how long have you known this?" I ask.

She glances at Will, "Well, this is actually the first briefing for me." She turns to Will and looks him in the eyes, "Who told you?" she asks.

Will shuffles his feet, "Well, the doctor informed me we woke up because of the chemicals and I'm the one who's been investigating the vandalism. It doesn't take an Erudite to put two and two together," he says.

"Okay, but then why didn't anyone else get this chemical thing?" Tobias asks. I admire Tobias because of this. He always approaches things with a question. Or, most of the time.

Will furrows his brows, "I don't know. That's what is bothering me," he says.

I cross my arms, none of this makes sense. I know that whoever shot that arrow, it was purposeful, but why the factionless? And how did they even get a weapon like that? Only the Dauntless have that heavy of weaponry. Whatever's going on, it's not going to turn out good.

"I think I have a suggestion," I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see Warner and Bekah walking over to us. "I've been wondering why this happened," Warner says.

"So what's your thought on it, Stiff?" Will asks. I know he doesn't mean it as an offense, but if we let them think that we accept them as full Dauntless members, they may get the wrong idea. It's best to be mean in this situation.

He furrows his brows in annoyance but doesn't argue against it. "You see, I believe that they meant to knock _all _of out on that train. However, it must have failed and we were just the unlucky ones who actually went into that sleep-like state."

"So they have a knock-out serum?" I ask, that would be some deadly stuff.

"More like, they're trying to invent a… a type of death serum." he says, choosing his words carefully. "I don't know about you guys, but when I was in the hospital, I kept having these dreams. One moment I'd be fighting for my life, and then the other moment I'd be completely peaceful. Like heaven. Seriously, I have no doubt I was fighting death when I was knocked out."

Tobias and Will both stay silent. Did they experience death too? I want to reach out for Tobias' hand, but I know he's in too deep of thought. "We'll need to report this," Tobias says. "I know that Max will be able to keep a level head. If we explain our means, we might be able to control how many people know about this situation."

"So what do we do? I mean, after we repot this. If this leaks out everywhere, they'll be an all out war." Bekah says. Her face turns into one of deep thought. Or I can only assume. Her eyes seem distant and she bits her bottom lip, gazing at the ground.

"Then I guess we'll have to prepare for war. If the factionless want this, they'll get it." Will's face is deadly serious. It's strange seeing him to serious. Usually he's quick and witty.

Tobias nods and turns to go into our apartment. "I'll think about this," he says, opening the door. I nod to them and follow him into our room, I smile to Christina who smiles back before I disappear completely behind the door. When I hear it shut, I look to Tobias. "What's wrong?" I ask, he looks up to me.

"I don't know, the _war _that's at our _doorstep,_" He says. I know he does't want to argue, and I know he isn't trying to be rude. I bite back my tongue and try to understand.

"But when you heard the factionless had-"

"The factionless," he looks up to me, his eyes sharp. "They're nothing but cheaters and liars," he spits. I take a step back and look at him.

"What's wrong with you? You wake up and start spitting poison at the factionless? I understand that they _may _have been the ones to put you into that state, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to-"

He takes a deep breaths and halts me mid sentence when he looks into my eyes. "It isn't anything to do with what happened to me… recently."

"What are you talking about?" I ask again. Why is he avoiding the question?

He takes a deep breath and I feel him wrap his arms around me, "Let's just forget about it Tris. I really don't want to talk about it," he kisses my head. I don't really want to surrender this, but I nod anyway and let him think I'll forget it. I'm sure it'll come up again, and when it does, I'll ask him about it.

I look up at him and kiss his chin, "Aliright," I say, "I promise."

Funny. I don't feel any regret in lying. Hopefully it's only because it isn't a big deal. Is it?

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I find my body screaming with exhaustion and my eyes droop. Feeling 100 tons, I drift to sleep.

**This is a SUPER short chapter. And I'm sorry. No fluff in this chapter either. But, there will be in the future, don't worry. Honestly though, I try to make relationships more… realistic instead of some crazy idea that some have. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was mainly explaining what happened and why it happened. The next chapters to come will be oncoming battles and crazy things will be getting' down in dis hood!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	11. Chapter 11

**There is this awesome story called "Turbulent" and you ALL need to read it. It's a fanfic on here about Tobias' and Tris' daughter but it's just such amazing work. The author, who I respect immensely, will seriously knock you off your feet, so check it out! (I hope this is allowed. AM I allowed to advertise other fanfics? Or suggest? I'll just call this a suggestion.) I **_**SUGGEST**_** YOU READ THAT STORY.**

**Anyway, back to my fan fiction….**

**I posted some awesome pictures of Bekah, Warner, Maya and Noah on Deviant art. The link is at the bottom of my profile. :)**

**Enjoy~**

Max wanted a meeting with us. Just the initiate trainers. Plus Christina and Will, considering they were in the blast. Uriah and Zeke should be there too, and as to why, I don't know. I don't even know what the meeting will be on. I've found that in the Dauntless faction, you just sorta go with things. The bad part is, I like knowing what I'm going into. Unless there's something important on the line, I don't charge in blindly.

I know Tobias is in the bathroom, the door is creaked open when I sit up in bed. Small signs of a claustrophobic person. It's funny, out of all his fears, I seem to forget about that one. Some part of me wonders what it'd be like to be claustrophobic, not being able to be in crowds, always having to have a way out, never wanting to feel squished. I'm just glad he's not prone to hugging. Or hugging me that is, I've never seem him hug anyone else.

I walk into the bathroom and run a hand through my hair. I see Tobias standing in front of the mirror with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth and a razor in his hands. I hope it's shaving cream on his chin and not spit-foamed toothpaste. "G'morning," I croak out. My voice seems so loud when I first speak.

"Morning, Tris," he smiles at me through a in-progress-of-getting-teeth-clean smile. I wince and look to the sink, I've never liked spit.

I grab my own toothbrush and silently brush my teeth along side him, rinsing my mouth out, and then washing my face. I like mornings like this. No worries, no regrets, no guilt, nothing. Just the peacefulness and normality of the morning.

"So we've got the meeting with Max today, huh?" Tobias says when he's washed his mouth out. I find myself wondering why guys keep their toothbrush in their mouth for so long. Either, they don't brush them, nearly brush them, or keep the brush in their mouths for years. There's just no medium.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know why Uriah and Zeke are going to be there?" I ask. I notice a small hint of confusion in his eyes, but then I see realization. So he _does_ know.

"No, I wouldn't know," he says.

Liar.

"Come on," I say, turning to face him, "I know you know why."

"Tris, I promise, I have no idea." His face is stern and I know I shouldn't argue with him, but it feels unfair that he knows and I don't.

I cross my arms, "Did Max tell you something?" I ask.

"Nothing that he won't tell you guys when we get to the meeting later," he tries to reason.

I huff, "Why won't you just tell me?" I ask, squinting my eyes at him. He's usually pretty open around me. Why the sudden change?

He grabs a towel and washes his face, the water had already been warmed up from when I had washed my own. He sighs in the warm cloth and sets it down, looking me directly in the eyes. "Tris, please. I promise I'm not hiding anything you need to know of. I'm sure you'll be aware of anything important after the meeting."

Is there something wrong? Part of me wants to furrow my brows and continue the interrogation I've already started, but I know it's only lead to an argument, and we had that meeting. It would be awkward if we had fought moments ago. I just hope he isn't hiding anything important. I know he said he wasn't, but sometimes someone's word isn't enough…

"Okay," I sigh, "I won't bother you."

He smiles sympathetically and embraces me in a hug, "Thanks. I'd rather not argue anyway," he laughs and kisses my head.

Yeah, me neither. Arguing sucks, and yet I find myself in arguments left and right. "Yeah," I step away and get some clothes to change in, playfully shoving him out of the bathroom to get changed.

When I'm done, I walk out of the bathroom. I decided to wear a simple black tank-top with black skinny jeans. I'm satisfied with my attire, the red threads in my jean's lining give my outfit a spark that I'm comfortable with. Not one that screams "I'm here!" to the world, but one that says, "I tried to look go today". I pull my short hair into a small pony tail. It's long enough for the back to get in, and then there's a little tuft at the bottom that wasn't able to reach. My bangs hang in my face and I swipe them to the side, behind my ear. I nod in the mirror. I'm ready.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias' voice by the door.

"I'm coming," I say, grabbing my jacket and getting to the door. "Ready?" I ask.

He nods, "Let's get some breakfast, then we'll meet with Max."

XXX

After we're done eating breakfast, we find ourselves walking down the dauntless halls to get to the head-quarters. It's a quiet walk. None of us really know what to expect. When we finally get to the room, Uriah opens the door, letting us all flood into Max's office.

"Hello," he greets us. Gesturing to the chairs, he continues, "Please, have a seat."

We sit down, I notice Tobias sits down slowly, not knowing what to expect. For all we know, he could have found out we're Divergent. But that wouldn't explain why Uriah, Christina, Will and Zeke were here too. There's no way they're Divergent. I put my hands in my lap and glance around the room. It's a very simply office. Nothing too nice, but nothing too cheep.

"I think we all know why we're here," he says, standing up and reaching for something inside his drawer. Again, I see Tobias tense. "We've got to do something about the factionless' attack on us," he says. Tobias relaxes and my worries dim.

"So it _was _the factionless," Will says, thinking out loud.

"What does that have to do with us?" Uriah asks, tilting his head.

Max turns around and looks out the window that's placed behind his office chair in which he sat moments ago. "I need you six to help with our… plan." The way his lips curl make me want to leave, but I know it'd be a coward's move, so I stay seated. "You see, we need you to go to the other factions and get some needed information. No questions asks, you're only the messengers and the deliverers," he instructs us. His voice is firm and harsh, is this an order, or a choice?

"What are we delivering and messaging?" Tobias asks, I notice his hands clench in front of him.

"The Erudite have some new technology that the Dauntless will be needing to protect the system. The Amity will need to be informed," he tosses an envelope to Tobias, "About our needs to have passage on their land and other necessities."

He stops and takes a breath, putting his hands behind him. "The Abnegation, being the head of our government, will need to be informed of our motive on the factionless. With them being so soft about their life-style, I have no doubt that they'll disagree, and that's why I'm sending you two." He points to Tobias and I, "You'll need to persuade them. After all, you're both from Abnegation, no?" he says, raising his brow as if we'd defy it.

I nod. Tobias gives a quick, almost unseen, nod. I know of his past and his father's actions. Visiting Abnegation won't be a breeze, and I doubt it will go down well. But neither would denying Max.

Uriah looks to Tobias, "You were a stiff?" he asks. Christina, who must have been surprised as well, just decided to side-glance at him to see if it was true.

"Yeah. What of it?" he asks them, not turning his head.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect it. I thought you were from Erudite. What, with all that control-room stuff and rivalry with Eric, I just though-"

"Enough, we have more important matters at hand." Max hushes Uriah, "Are you guys clear on what you'll be doing?"

I nod, "Will the other leaders know of our arrival?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes. They'll be expecting you. You will be stopping at Abnegation first, then Erudite, and then to Amity. Condor has already been informed on our actions and plan to help us."

"Exactly what are they 'helping' us with?" Zeke asks, sitting up from his slouching position.

Again, that sick grin appears on his face. Max turns, the light from the window blinded us from seeing the details of his face, one of his eyes shadowed. "War."

**:D Yeah! 11th chapter done! I'm sorry this is so… short… again.**

**So Tobias and Tris will be going to Abnegation! That means reuniting with Tris' parents and Marcus! :O Considering Tris hasn't actually seen Marcus in real life and Tris' parents don't know of her relationship with Tobias… it will probably go a little… dramatic. Oh well, don't we all love **_**drama?**_

**Anyway… I'll update soon! Oh, and please suggest any ideas you may have! **

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	12. Chapter 12

**So there was a question from "Guest" who I can not respond to because he/she is only a "Guest". But, to answer your question as I said I would… Tobias hasn't met Marcus since he left. I've never put that in this story and without the war in the real Divergent, then their paths would have never collided. He's hiding something else.**

**Ahem. Anyway. **

**I find it hard to get a happy medium in writing. Ultimately it's my own writing, my own story, and my own choice in the plot. But for people who like fighting, they want more action. For people who want lovey-dovey, nothing goes wrong in the relationship, stuff, they want more romance. And as awesome as I am (sarcasm) I'm not sure if I'm getting both sides in. For those who reviewed saying that you want more fighting, or you want more kiss-kissy, I apologize if I've yet to reach that. I am trying, so your request has not fallen on deaf ears.**

**Hopefully I've answered your guys' question. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 12**

"He can't be serious. No, there is no way. We can't just go into _war-_" Tobias places a hand on my shoulder and I stop my rant to look up at him. His eyes are sharp, his body tense, but I know he means to comfort me. I shrug his hand away. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to charge into a battle we don't need to fight."

He nods, "The factionless asked for this. Don't convince yourself otherwise, Tris."

"What?" I ask, looking at him. "The factionless? I know, they're guilty! It's clear as day! But I don't want to risk my life, my friends' life, my _families _life to the _factionless' _mistake." I feel my hands opening and closing in my palms. My anger is bubbling for many reasons. First, I don't want to fight a war. Second, there's no real reason to fight it. Third, I'm still positive Tobias' isn't telling me something. And all put together isn't very helpful when you're trying to have a clear head on a situation. "Who's side are you on?" I ask, sending him a glare. I don't mean to, but he's the nearest object and my anger's still bubbling.

He raises his eyebrow. "I'm on whatever side I feel is right," he says.

"Which is?"

He shrugs, "I don't know yet." He stares down at me. He must not care that I'm glaring because he seems unaffected. "Look, the factionless attacked us. As the military faction, we must get rid of the threats. No matter how small," he finishes. For some reason, it relaxes me.

I take a deep breath, "You're right," I say, putting my hands into my pockets. "I'd just rather think of this as a mission rather than a war," I say.

He nods, wrapping his arms around me. Part of me wishes he would've done that earlier. Then again, I was-_am _angry about this whole thing. "Technically we don't know if it's a war. If I punched someone in the pit, Max would call it a war. He has a thing with over-dramatisizing situations when fighting's involved," he says, kissing the top of my head. "It'll be fine. We're just dropping things off and picking stuff up," he says, referring to the assignment Max gave us.

"About that," I say, looking up at him. "Are you okay with going to Abnegation?" I ask. I see his eyebrows furrow, but he still hasn't looked down into my eyes.

"I don't know what to make of it yet. I've just got a lot of thinking to catch-up on," he explains.

I sigh and put my head back into his chest, "You don't have to go, you know."

"Hmm, leave you to go to Abnegation alone and deal with my father? Nah, I won't let that happen." I think it's a joke, but I can't tell.

I nod into his chest, "I won't be alone though, I'll be with people."

He doesn't answer, but I figure he just doesn't want to and neither do I. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I've drained enough for the day. Besides, tomorrow we're going to get going to Abnegation.

After a few minutes of silence, I hear Tobias take in a deep breath, "Dinner?" he offers.

I nod. Yeah, food sounds good. He grabs my hand and we go down the hall way to the Dauntless cafeteria. As we walk, I let the silence leak into my mind. Sometimes it's nice to be absent from the world. Even if it's just for a little while. The loud ruckus of the Dauntless members yelling in the cafeteria are heard as we open the door. A wave of energy hits me and I'm pulled back into reality.

Christina sits at the table with Will, her arm raised and waving to us. We nod to them, noticing that Zeke and Uriah are moving spots to join them as well. Tobias directs me to the food line and we get our dinner. When our plates are full, we make our way to the table and sit down. They had chosen the smaller table in the corner of the room, the one that people sit at when they don't want anyone else bothering them. A feeling of curiosity and dread enters my stomach and I know that we won't be having a carefree meal.

"So…" Uriah starts, leaning back against the window that shines into the cafeteria. "This thing we're going on… are we all cool with it?" he asks, unsure how to start the conversation, but it seems to break the ice.

Christina scowls a little, "No," she says. "But I guess we'll have to do it. It shouldn't be too bad. All we're doing if dropping things off and picking things up," she lets out a breath.

"I just don't like this 'war' idea," Will speaks up and quietness erupts the table. Funny how quietness can be so loud.

Tobias takes in a deep breath, his eyes scanning the room. "Listen, we'll try to figure out as much as we can. Obviously Max exaggerated about some of it, so we'll just assume it's nothing big. For all we no it actually _isn't _something big."

"Yeah, for all we know!" Zeke says, putting his burger down. "That's the thing, Four. We know absolutely nothing except for the fact that we're doing the dirty work!" His complaints don't fall on deaf ears. I see four heads nod in agreement. However, Tobias' stays still as does mine. Not because I don't agree, I just didn't nod. And I'm still not sure how to think about this without wanting to string Max by his ears.

I take in a deep breath, "We can't do anything about it until we leave."

"So we just wait?" Zeke asks, looking between Tobias and I.

"We wait," Tobias assures them.

XXX

Tobias and I wait by the train. We are to leave early in the morning, and it's already 6:00 am. Christina and Will should be here any minute, and Uriah and Zeke are already here, crouched beside us, waiting for the train to come. The sun is low in the sky and the cool brisk air sweeps the dewy grass against my bare legs. I'm wearing shorts, the weather has been warmer lately, but I'm beginning to regret my decision. The breeze is a little chilly in the morning.

I see Tobias glance at me in the corner of my eye. "Cold?" he asks.

I only glance at him and then back to the tracks, "It'll warm up."

Uriah's voice breaks our conversation. "They're here," he says. I look around to see Will and Christina headed our way. Just on time, I can hear the train coming as well.

When the train brushes past me, I jump up and race towards the nearest car, Tobias is right behind me. I run to my left, grab the handle, and pull myself onto the moving train. When I'm up, I watch as Tobias and the others come on as well. Soon, we're all in and leaning against the walls.

"So, to Abnegation first?" Zeke says, without any evidence of windedness in his voice. None of us get winded by hopping onto the train any more, but it still seems like we should.

I hold my knees up to my chest and lean my head back against the metal train wall. "Yep," I say.

"What are we doing there?" Uriah asks, "You know, besides giving them whatever."

"We'll be giving them the papers that Max told us to let them sign. If everything goes smoothly, we'll be out of Abnegation by noon-ish." Tobias' voice is stern, as if he were a machine. He had probably repeated those words to himself many times. If I were in his shoes, I know I would've.

"And that's all this is," Will speaks up. His voice is lighter than Tobias' but it still holds the same level of intensity. "We're only there to drop things off, _not _to start war."

Christina nods beside him. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she says confidently. I know her words aren't comfort, her Condor side of her would surly make it obvious. Either she truly believes everything will be fine, or she's fooling herself. I can't say I have the same confidence as her.

Tobias stands and looks out the large open door. "We're almost there. Get ready to jump off," he says, nodding for us to get up.

I stand beside him and watch as the Abnegation sector comes into view. My old home. I hadn't been there in a long time. My heart doesn't urn for it, and I'm comforted by the fact that I no longer think of it as home. My mind wanders and I wonder if I'll see my parents. If I'll bring myself to their door step. I wonder if I'll leave them behind without a second glance. I wonder where I stand with them. Do they even think of me as their own any longer? Am I their daughter anymore?

I feel Tobias squeeze my hand and I'm grateful he brought be out of the trance I was in. I don't want to think about those things.

"Let's go!" he yells over the train's howls. I see his figure jump into the early morning, and before I know it, my body has followed his, leaping into the air. Jumping towards the Abnegation grounds. Jumping towards my old faction.

My feet hit the ground.

**I'll update soon! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some reviews were… interesting so say the least. Not sure how to decipher one in particular… ) Oh, and about the OC POVs. I'm not sure if I'll continue them because not everyone likes them and everyone's fine with Tris POV so I'll probably stick with that. **

**Anywho, thanks for reviewing and reading! Now onward to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 13**

We ran as fast as we could through the grass field that led into the Abnegation grounds. There was an unguarded gate, they claimed that everyone was welcome. Excluding someone was self-indulgent.

"Where are we staying?" I ask, all heads turned to me.

Tobias nodded towards the market place that was in the Abnegation grounds. Though, it was more of a hand out. Half the people there didn't take the money. The answer why is pretty simple. Abnegation. I nod and we all begin to head towards the currently empty stands.

"And we stay here until?" Uriah asks.

"Until the Abnegation are awake and at the office where we'll drop off the papers and ask them to sign-" Zeke interrupted Tobias' hundredth briefing.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, Four," he says, putting his hands behind his head. "What time is it?" he looks at all of us.

I shrug, letting him know I don't have a watch. I glance at Tobias but it seems he's on auto pilot. Zoning out into nothingness. I know it must be weird for him. It's weird for me, but in his case, I understand why he seems so… absent. It still bothers me though.

"It's 7:30," Will says, checking his watch. He leans his head back against the stand he sat by and put his arm over Christina. "When do they get to work?"

"7:30," I say. Looking to Will, I raise my eyebrow, "Is it _exactly _7:30?"

He sighs, "No. It's 7:27, better?" I know his sarcastic tone is playful, so I don't let his words sting me. Instead I roll my eyes and look to Tobias once more. He's still zoning.

I decide to ignore the feeling of dread well up inside me. I don't have time to think about how my parents will react if they seem me. See _him. _I must be scowling at the ground because Christina moves her head to look at me and gives me the lop-sided smile. The same smile she always gives me when she knows something's up, but won't ask. I decide against look up at her, because I'm not sure if I'd be able to smile back, or continue scowling at nothing. Instead, I flick my eyes to her and she seems to get the message. She leans back and takes a deep breath.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Zeke asks, "I mean, Will said it was 7:30."

I nod, "Yeah, you're right. The offices will be opening at any time now."

Tobias gets up and I see him brush off his pants in the corner of my eyes. "Let's get going," he says, still and stern, like a robot. I get up and walk beside him, he must know I'm there, because his hand reaches out and grabs my own, weaving his fingers through. I smile and take a deep breath. This isn't such a big deal. With any luck, my dad won't even recognize me. Or Tobias for that matter. And hopefully Marcus was off doing… something else.

We stand as one and walk to the Abnegation offices. I remember what they look like inside, plan and gray, like normal Abnegation constructions. I can see the door and part of me wants to turn away and run back to Dauntless. Back home. But I don't, the Dauntless inside me is too strong, the Erudite is too proud, and the Abnegation won't let me leave my friends behind. Stupid Divergent. Even thinking it seems dangerous. Then again, I _am _Dauntless.

Divergent.

I feel Tobias squeeze my hand and I see him reach out and grab the handle. He opens the door.

My breathing stops.

My heart freezes.

My lungs ache.

My eyes blur.

But it only last a single second, and then it was gone.

The feeling of relief washed over me when I saw that no one recognizable was there. Or no one I recognized. Knowing that no one else would most likely speak up, I decide to talk first. "We're here to give the government some papers to go over," I say. The woman at the desks nods and turns to door behind her. My breath hitches in my throat again, but it releases when she comes back out.

She comes back out and gives a nice smile. I almost forgot how fake the smiles look here… "Mr. Prior will be seeing you," she says.

_Prior._

Suddenly, I feel Tobias squeeze my hand again. My Dad. My _Dad. _I really had to see him again… In all honesty, I'm slightly curious as to what he'll think of me. But for the first time in a long time, I don't want to face something. I don't want to face this… fear. I shake my head, _simple acts of bravery, _I remind myself.

We believe in simple acts of bravery.

Bravery.

We believe in _Bravery._

"Tris," Christina says, walking up to me, "You're dad," she says. The woman who talked moments ago looked up at us strangely. But didn't ask. Asking is self-indulgent. For the first time ever, I'm glad that Abnegation is so unhealthily selfless.

I flick my eyes to her and nod, not letting the conversation go anywhere else. I take a deep breath and we all walk to the door. Tobias again reaches out and opens it. I smile at his gesture. To most, opening a door is nothing, but we face things together, and when he opens the doors, it reminds me that he's still sticking by my side. That he'll always be there. He'd die for me. He'd die _with _me. With one last loving squeeze of his palm, I release his hand and step into my father's office.

I see a man in a desk. He has wrinkles. His hair is getting thin. His eyes are drooped and his hands seem frail. I've only been gone a year, how can this be my father? But he is… he is my father. My Dad. He looks so… weak. I almost feel humiliated because of his state, but I know it's a selfish thought and a rude one for that matter. He's my father. He's my blood. Nothing can replace that. Nothing.

The thought, _Faction before blood _seeps through my head, but I shake it away. We have business to work out.

"What does the Dauntless want with Abnegation?" he asks, without looking up from the papers that have already seemed to stack at his desk. "I thought we had agreed that we aren't in need of fight-"

"Excuse me sir," I glad Zeke is the one who speaks up. I don't know if I'd be able to talk. "But we aren't here to fight. You see, the factionless have been threatening our faction as well as Candor, Amity, and Erudite. We don't know if they are attacking you but-"

"Erudite," it sounds like a hiss coming from an angry dragon. This can't be my father… but it is. "I don't see the need in helping them. After all, I'm sure they've figured out some way to get the factionless off their…" he stops himself mid-rant and sighs. "Just get to it." He waves his hand in an on-going motion, telling Zeke to continue.

"As I was trying to," Zeke began, annoyed at his interruption. "Many of our faction members were injured, some almost dying, and we can't let the factionless get away with this. With Abnegation being the head of the government, we need your permission to attack them using force. We do not plan on shedding unneeded blood, but we believe in putting them in their place."

My father raises his head to look Zeke directly in the eyes. His eyes seem so gray now. So lifeless… "And just where is the factionless' place?" he asked.

"Back to whatever hole they-" Tobias interrupts him. The Abnegation respect the factionless, so if we want to persuade them to sign the paper, we can't mess-up at all. Saying the factionless' are worthless wouldn't help us in the least…

"We plan on pursuing them offensively. They will return to their normal lives as they've been living this entire time. Until recently that is," Tobias says. His voice has gained back it's emotion, and I glance up at him. The window behind him emits a grayish-blue hue that lights the room.

My father nods and seems to be thinking about it. His hands cross in front of him and his elbows prop up on the table. "How bad was the attack?" he asks Tobias, looking curiously at him. Part of me freezes. What if he recognizes him?

Tobias speaks firm and unaffected by my dad's stare. "They shot an explosive arrow in a train car I myself was riding as well as the initiates this year. We only had 2 casualties, but many were injured."

"You, yourself, were injured, I presume?" My father asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tobias nods, "Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant. No disrespect,"

"None taken," he leans back, "But if you were injured, you've seemed to heal. Just when was this attack?"

Tobias nods, understanding. So my dad must be wondering why we waited so long to ask. "It was about two weeks ago. Maybe more," he says, not counting the days.

"You brought papers?" my father asks, looking at everyone. His eyes glance over me, but it was too quick to tell if he recognized me. I've changed a lot, after all.

Uriah steps up and hands him the papers. "We just need you to sign them," he says, "Giving us permission to attack."

My father nods again and takes the papers. "I myself can't sign these. I need to run them by the other members of the government. I won't be able to get back to you until after lunch. Please, help yourself to whatever you may need," he looks up to us from the papers, "But restrain from violence. Are we understood?"

We nod. He doesn't look at me. Some of me wants to run to him and hug him, but I can't. I won't. We turn to leave the office and when I'm about to leave the door, I feel Tobias lean down and whisper into my ear. "You may never get another chance," he says. I know what he means, but I don't look at him. I grab the door handle and shut it behind me, leaving my father's office behind.

"Faction before blood," I say. My heart aches, but I can't let it show. I'm strong. I'm Dauntless. I'm brave.

**Tris' Father's POV**

I hear the door shut behind me. I didn't look. I didn't dare look. My daughter, Beatrice Prior, was in my office. Arm-length away. I could have reached out and touched her if I wanted.

I feel my chest tighten when the footsteps disperse and leave my ears from the other side of the door. I know my face is stern, for it hurts from being so tight, and my hands hurt from their tight grip on the paper. I stand up and look to the window.

A warm steak falls from my eye to my cheek. Then to the ground.

But I only let one tear fall.

Faction before blood.

**Don't worry. I plan on letting them meet again! :D But sadish chapter I guess. Sorry for a non-perfect family reunion, but it wouldn't happen like that. I'll put her mother in here at some point, and Marcus will show up too. This chapter's just a start. Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**Be brave,**

**LovelySheree**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

… **My oven sings. Yeah. **_**Sings. **_**I don't know why. We re-did our kitchen and it… sings… literally, just makes up a song when it's heated up. It's so weird!**

**Super-duper awesome spring break! :D**

**Enjoy~**

When we left the offices, we began our way to the cafeteria. My heart still ached from the meeting with my father. I don't even think he recognized me. I haven't changed that much. Have I? I know that Beatrice Prior is gone, and I know that Abnegation is no longer my faction, but then why do I feel… belittled? It took a lot for me to leave, it was _brave _of me to leave. But why does it feel like a slap in the face when I'm here?

Why does it feel like I wronged them?

I'm glad Zeke, Uriah and Will don't ask about my Dad. I know Christina won't, she knows I went through a lot during initiation. She went through it with me, I went through it with her, that's why we have such a strong bond in our friendship. We got through it all, the three of us. Will, Christina and I.

"Tris," Tobias wakes me from my thoughts, "What do you want to eat?"

Eat. Right, we're eating. "Uh, we don't have a choice, remember? Abnegation?" I hear Uriah behind us. There was a tone of mockery in his voice, but we choice to ignore it.

I see Tobias roll his eyes, "We don't have many choices, but there are some," he said, leaning against the wall where we had stopped. "So what do you want?" he asks me again.

I shrug, "Anything's fine." Honestly, anything was fine. I don't really care what I eat right now.

He nods and goes into the cafeteria to get the food. Zeke and Uriah follow him in, and it's just us left sitting against the wall.

"I've been wondering," Will begins, getting a mock-responce from Christina.

"You think? That's good 'cause I've been worried about that," she says with a fake sigh of relief. I laugh as Will gives her a playful, but dirty look.

He just shakes his head and continues, "I've just been thinking about the factionless. What gave them the motive to attack?" he says, mostly to himself, but we're listening.

"Probably because they have no say in the government affairs. They aren't even apart of the system," Christina responds as if rehearsed. Then again, Will's been probably talking about it a lot. With his curiosity and Christina's honest opinion, they probably have gone over this conversation many times before.

"But why _now," _he continues, looking distantly behind me. I want to turn around and look, but I know there will be nothing. "Maybe," I start, "It's because they just finally got tired of it. I mean, if you bend and bend a stick, it's eventually going to snap."

They look at me strangely and I give them a strange look back. "Since when were you Mrs. Spiritual?" Christina asks, making another face.

I roll my eyes in response and choose to just wait until Tobias comes back with the food. Hopefully he'll be back soon. I stand up, telling Christina and Will I'm going for a walk. Honestly, it's strange being back in Abnegation. This isn't my home, but a lot defines me here. It's threatening in a way I can't describe.

As I walk down the plane path that goes along the plane houses I remember my old life. I remember my brother, by father, my mother. I remember my friends… I remember everyone… but the feeling of longing, of missing, it doesn't come. I just feel… strangely out of place. I don't belong in Abnegation. No matter how Divergent I am, I'm Dauntless and proud. I'm brave.

I'm struck the the feeling of surprise when I hear a name I haven't heard in a long while. I heard the name of someone who died a year ago.

"Beatrice?"

I turn around, I recognize that voice. When my eyes meet my old friends, I suddenly feel as if I need to cover up, go behind the building and hide. But I'm Dauntless. I'm brave.

Standing in front of me is Susan. The same Susan that was my friends years ago. The same Susan that liked my brother. "Susan?" I let the name fall from my lips like old times.

"My god… is that you?" she asks, looking me up and down.

Part of me wants to smirk and flaunt my new figure, but I don't. As much Dauntless as I am, I'm still Abnegation… and Erudite. "Dauntless can change you," I say, giving her a smile.

She walks up to me, slow at first, but then she picks up speed. Her hand reaches up and she places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a broad smile. "What are you doing here?" She respectfully moves her hand from my upper arm. It's strange, this motion feels awkward. Hugs and hand shakes seem more familiar now.

"I'm here on… official business." I'm glad Abnegation don't ask questions, it makes this whole trip a lot easier. "Not to be exclusive, but I honestly can't say," my tone is apologetic, but my eyes are stern.

She nods, "So how is Dauntless? Are you doing fine?" she asks. Her questions surprise me, but it's only natural to want to know how your old best friend is doing. Besides, I take no offense.

"Great, I'm a true Dauntless," I say proudly and put my hands behind my back. I feel the cold handle of the gun that in the back waist line of my pants and remember just how dangerous I am to her. To everyone.

She nods, satisfied with my answer. "Do you need anything, Beatrice?" she asks, and again I feel like I want to run back to Dauntless. She means well, and that I'm sure of, but being forces (or basically forced) into a good deed is nothing to be proud of. It has to come from the heart, not blind actions. That's why I like I appreciate Dauntless, it's free. Besides the fact that you have to constantly be brave and wild, there's still this level of freedom that no other faction can offer. But that just proves that I belong in Dauntless.

"Beatrice?" Susan calls out again, snapping me from my thoughts.

I look up to her, "Oh, sorry. I'm good actually, and it's Tris. Everyone calls me, Tris." I hope my voice doesn't sound annoyed, and from the look on her face, it didn't.

Smiling, she gives a shy wave, as if we first met, and turns to leave. "It was nice seeing you Be- Tris," she corrects herself. My smile widens and I turn to go back to Will and Christina. Hopefully Tobias is back as well.

I feel better now, that chat with Susan helped me figure some things out. Or convince myself where actually belong. Is that why I was so worked up? Because I wasn't sure where I belonged? Or because my father practically dis-owned me? I find myself not wanting to know the answer for once.

XXX

"Hey, Tris." I hear Tobias' voice call out.

I turn and smile to him, "Hey Four," I get onto my tip-toes and give him a brief kiss. He isn't surprised by my actions. Our relationship isn't a secret at all in Dauntless and as for PDA… I don't really care what others think. Besides, it's just a kiss.

I still wear a smile as I pull back and take the food from his hands. He furrows his brows and watches me take it. "You kissed me for food?" he asked, a playful pout on his face.

I roll my eyes and sit down, "You'd of given me the food anyway, right?" I ask, he nods and sits next to me. "Then," I lean up and kiss his cheek, "I did it out of my own free will."

"Oh hush-up you two," Uriah complains, crossing his arm.

I laugh and begin to pick up my food. Beside me, I hear Christina complain. "You're right, Tris. You _did _leave because of the food."

The group was silent for a little while, before we all began to laugh. The corner that we sat in erupted in laughter as we exchanged random stories and conversation. Though the factionless did their damage, we weren't ready to just give up and become depressed zombies. We had a life to live, and I'm sure we'll _all _live it to the fullest.

XXX

Tobias and I walk down the quiet roads of Abnegation. His hand held mine and our arms swung in the rhythm of our footsteps. Our feet wind with each other's when he tries to trip me. Of course, I jump over his foot and try to shove him with my shoulder, resulting in him letting out a huff of laughter. In one swift movement, he lifts me up from the ground, putting me on his shoulder.

"Tobias!" I hiss, quiet enough for no one to hear. Although, no one was around us right now.

"You shoved me," he reasoned, not letting me down. I can see the smirk on his face.

I roll and prop my elbow on his back, holding my head in my hand. "And you tried to trip me,"

"Touché," he chuckles, setting me down.

I wrap my arm around his and lean into his side. "I fancy the ground better," I say.

I see a look of fake hurt in his eyes. "What, you don't like me carrying you?"

"Oh, yeah. Being slung over a shoulder is quiet romantic," I say sarcastically. He grins and leans down, stealing a kiss from me. I don't mind, surprises are nice.

We continue our playful walk. My arm looped through his own. His arm supporting my head. Our footsteps in sink. In moments like these, I can forget about everything. Sometimes, it's nice to forget… I feel a pair of eyes on my and look up to Tobias, but he isn't looking at me. I stop walking and turn around, surprised to see someone standing in the middle of the road. It wasn't heavily built, and it didn't seem to be a threat. As soon as it took a step forward, my heart raced and my body froze. Time froze. Everything froze over.

"Beatrice?" the voice said, soothing and motherly… just as I always remembered it.

My arm falls from Tobias' and I suddenly feel heavy. "Mom?"

**:D Done! I had Tris meet a few other people as you can tell. I apologize for not updating sooner and the lack of fluff, but this isn't a complete fluffiness thing. It has a story line. And I'll be bringing back Bekah, Warner, Maya, and Noah for all of you who asked. I stick to my word when I say I'll answer your questions.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll update when I can! :)**

**-LovelySheree**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating guys… I've been catching up on other stories and all… plus managing school and my real life. :P Well, nothing else to say…**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 15**

"Mom?" I ask, my heart freezes. Not because of fear, not because of hate, not because of shock. Just… it just does. I don't know why, but it does.

"Beatrice?" she says, my old name reaches my ears and makes me want to smile. But not because I miss my old life, but because I miss her.

"Yeah, that's me," I smile, walking slowly over to her. Her arms reach out, beckoning me forward. I pull my heart from my chest and into my throat, it's not purposeful, but it happens. I feel my arms wrap around her and for a second I believe that factions never existed. I believed that family was actually allowed. Expectable. Faction before blood however…

"Hey," she says in a quiet voice. It brings me out of my day-dream and pulls be back to reality. I look up to her, I had grown just a little, but not much at all. I back up and smile.

"Hey," I can almost feel Tobias' nervousness. He isn't one to get nervous around things, after all, four fears. I know he cares about me though, so he must want to make some-what of a good impression. I motion towards him, "This is Four," I say, letting Tobias introduce himself further.

"Hello, Mrs. Prior," he give her the smile he gives to random citizens. The one that looks polite. I think his other smiles and grins are better, but my mother is a complete stranger to him. Even if we were once all in the same faction before. He puts out his hand hoping for her to take it in return. I know my mother knows how to shake a hand, it's weather she wants to. I've got no doubts, what's bad about Tobias?

She takes his hand, without reluctance, and gives it a firm shake. "Four, nice to meet you. I believe you were my daughter's instructor last year?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I know that look. It's the same look she gave me when I forgot to put the dishes away. Not mad, not sad, not disappointed, just expectant.

I nod, "He was," Tobias takes his hand back and stands by my side, "I'm teaching the initiates with him this year," I finish.

She nods, the same look plastered on her face, "Seems you two are close," she says, not technically asking. I find that Abnegation tend to ask questions by saying an uncomfortable statement.

Blushing, and hopefully unnoticeable, I nod. "Yeah, we've been dating for a while," I say.

She smiles and looks back to Tobias, "Good to meet you, I hope my daughter's in good hands." She says the last part while glancing at me. I nod confidently, her eyes relieved as they wondered back to Tobias.

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to harm her, much less let anyone _else _harm her." His voice holds so much confidence that I forget it's him who's talking and not the instructor I had when we first met. Instructor Four. Four fears. Invincible. Guarded. Confident. As much as it can scare me at times when he talks in his Instructor voice, I know it only means that he truly believes what he's saying.

My mother nods again, as if approving his answer. "So what brings you to Abnegation?" she asks. My mother, being as Abnegation as she is, has a great deal trying to get the question out. However, we are both Dauntless, so it doesn't offend anybody. Besides, I'm her daughter still. Faction before blood, yes, but the systems can't change the fact that we still love them. At least, I believe so.

"We are on a messaging trip, getting some papers signed, getting signed papers, and then we're leaving to Erudite. As of what we're here on, that's official so I can't say," Tobias responds. I know he thinks I'll try and give something away to my mother about why were here, and I can't help but let it bother me. I know he's only trying to do what's best though.

I nod in half agreement, and half convincing to myself. "I'm sure Dad will tell you if you really want to know," I say, remembering all of the talks that my father and mother had about official business stuff. My brother and I would always sneak away into our rooms and talk to each other through the air-conditioning vent on the floor. Our parents probably heard us talking, considering there was another vent near the kitchen where they talked, but they must not have minded because they never told us to stop.

"Well, I better get going back home. I shouldn't be out this late," she admits, beginning to turn around. Before she turns completely however, I launch out and hug her one more time.

Whispering into her ear, "Tell Dad I love him, kay?" I let go and watch her nod and walk away. How brave she must be. I don't think I could ever just turn and walk away willingly from my daughter, let her join another faction, let her love a man, let her live without a mother. I know she would take me back in Abnegation, but I know she knows that I'm Dauntless. Brave. Daring. She knows. I suddenly realize that if I were to ever have a daughter, that she may move factions as well, she may leave her family behind. I guess I'd have to let her go… And that must have been very hard for my mother to do.

Her figure disappears into the darkness of the Abnegation streets.

"Sorry," Tobias whispers.

"About what?" I look up at him, confused. What is he sorry for?

"I've never actually realized how hard it must have been to leave here. I didn't lose anything when I left, but you left your whole family. It must have been hard, that's all I'm saying." His eyes meet mine and I feel myself smiling.

"You made it all the more easier," I say, leaning up to give him a light kiss. I can tell he smiles and I pull back, grabbing his hand as we walked back.

XXX

"What took you guys so long?" Christina asks as we get back.

I give her a smile and shrug, "Just ran into some people," I say. I don't have a problem with talking to Christina about my mom, but everyone is here and I don't like having attention all at me. It's awkward and expectant.

Tobias shuts the door behind me. "So this is where we're staying?" he asks, looking around the bland building. Like every Abnegation home.

Will nods and gives a low chuckle, "It is. I'm a little disappointed at the lack of cake lately," he says. "Does Abnegation have any special food?" he asks, a hopeful glint in his eye.

I give a cackle out. "Abnegation? A special treat? Doesn't go together," I say.

He nods and leans back in the chair he sits in, "Forgot about that," he joked.

Right as I was about to sit down there was a knock at the door, and by the sound of it, it wasn't a friendly visitor. Tobias, since already up, cautiously gets the door, opening it so only he could see who stood outside. After a moment, he opened it further, letting two faces be shown.

"Bekah?" I ask, "Warner? What are you two doing here?"

Letting themselves in, we all look expectantly at them. "We've got some bad news," she said. "The trip to Abnegation has been cut short." We all look at each other. My eyes meet Tobias and I can see a worried look in his eyes. "Erudite has been attacked by the factionless. Max sent Warner and I to get you, everyone else is fighting off the factionless," Bekah says.

Uriah stands up, "What? The factionless actually made a move?"

"More than a move," Warner says, standing taller, "They've got a hostage."

My eyes switch from Tobias' to Warner's. "Who?" I practically demand.

"Jeanine Mathews," he starts, and then sorriness fogs his eyes. "And Caleb Prior."

Everything seems to freeze again.

_Caleb._

**Yep. She doesn't know Caleb's secretly a bastard. But then again… Caleb hasn't betrayed anyone, so all is well? NAPE! I'll update soon :D**

**Thanks for reading folks!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
